Sugar Plum
by zozo09
Summary: As the golden three sit around Shigure's table he springs on them that he wants them to go on a holiday. They choose to visit Australia and it morphs into a complete disaster before they even get on the plane. Basically follows the story of the manga so there are lots of spoilers included. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The four ate quietly in the bright dining room of Shigure Sohma's house, all pensive yet at ease after their long day. Tohru had been living with the Sohmas for nearly a year and a half now and felt quite comfortable around the three men that were seated around the table.

The school year was nearly over and right now, Tohru was especially worried about her physics exam which she was to sit in four weeks' time. Although Uo and Hannah were great friends, Tohru found that neither of them were incredibly helpful when it came to studying for exams. But she needed some help; it would be unbearable if she was to break her promise to her mother – she simply must finish high school. Maybe Yuki would give her a hand; he was ever so helpful in these sorts of situations. Tohru was just about to ask Yuki this when Shigure cleared his throat loudly and flicked his dark hair out of his eyes. "Well, thank you for the food Tohru, it was delicious." Kyo and Yuki eyed him warily, "What, am I not allowed to give compliments or something?"

"No." said Kyo bluntly, "not since that time you came to our school and proposed to our homeroom teacher, who, I might add, you hadn't seen in six years."

"Or the time before that when you had your new editor stay the night **in your room** to 'familiarise yourself' with her." Continued Yuki.

"And don't you think I didn't see what you were really doing when you were helping that woman cross the road three weeks ago." Finished Kyo, "In a nutshell; no, you're not."

Tohru could feel her face going red. She never knew what to do in times like these. Kyo and Yuki were always so quick to defend her but she was never sure if Sigure had good intentions or not. Anyway, this was his house, so she supposed that he could do what he wanted.

"Anyways," continued Shigure, "As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," He flung a glare at Kyo in mock offence, "I, your faithful and democratic leader Shigure Sohma, will be going away over the school break."

"Where?" Asked Kyo suspiciously.

"To America for a writer's conference." Said Shigure with an air of self-importance, "My new editor is a bit strict about these things. Said something about improving my skills and widening my understanding of literacy and forming contacts with international writers. Or something to that effect."

"And why do we care?"

"Well, I thought that it might be a nice opportunity for you three to go away somewhere. Like, I've got permission from Akito and stuff. Well, that is, he wouldn't know that Tohru was going too; but what Akito doesn't know won't hurt him!"

Tohru was a little anxious. What was Shigure thinking? How would they organise this? Where exactly did he have in mind? Did he even know how expensive such a trip could be? As if reading her thoughts, Shigure spoke; "I would pay for the air fares of course. And accommodation, depending on where you wanted to stay."

 _Oh my!_ Thought Tohru. She had not expected for Shigure to be implying that they go overseas. Surely she could not allow him to pay for all of that? Not to mention that she had never left Japan before – how would they co-ordinate this?

Kyo raised his eyes suspiciously, "Where's the catch?"

"Is none. Pinky promise." Replied Shigure.

"Well why are you suggesting this then?"

"So I can spend all of my money on you wonderful young people. Just kidding! It was Hatori's idea."

"I still don't understand-"

"Kyo," Said Shigure. Suddenly uncharacteristically serious, "I think you know perfectly well why. Now finish your food." Kyo was silent for a while and then went back to his unfinished meal looking sour, yet satisfied with the answer.

Tohru blinked. Had she missed something? Why was Shigure suggesting such an extravagant get away? Had he even given an answer?

Suddenly Yuki spoke up, "Maybe everyone should think about this and then we can talk about it when we are prepared to concern trait a bit more." Tohru nodded her head. That sounded like a good idea. "I'm going to bed." Said Yuki. "Thank you for the dinner Tohru, it was very nice." Yuki left, sliding the door closed behind him.

"I've got some work to do." Said Shigure. "'Night."

Tohru and Kyo were left to sit in silence as Kyo slowly finished his meal. "Do you need a hand washing up?" Kyo asked finally.

"Oh, no tha-"

"I'll wash, you dry."

"Oh, okay."

The two made their way into the kitchen. "Is there anywhere in particular that you have ever wanted to go Kyo-Kun?"

"No, not really. When I was a kid I used to wanna go to the moon but apart from that…I dunno, I 'spose I never really thought about it. I only ever wanted to be with Shishou I guess." Silence. "What about you?"

"Well, I never wanted to go anywhere as exciting as the moon, that's for sure. But, mmm." Tohru blushed. "Well, there is one place I guess…"

"Mmm." Said Kyo, motioning for her to go on.

"When I was a kid I read this book with my mum. It was about a place that my mum always said she wanted to go." Tohru started, "and ever since then," Tohru could hear her voice getting softer and softer, "I have always wanted to go to…" Tohru scarcely breathed out the last word, "Australia."

. . .

"Australia?" Kyo stared at her incredulously, "Really? Why not Paris or Italy or, or Germany or something?"

"I think that Australia would be just as beautiful as any of those places." Said Tohru defensively. "In its own way. A bit like you Kyo-Kun." Tohru wished immediately that she had not said this. Kyo looked as though Tohru had just slapped him in the face and was not sure if he should take it as a compliment or not. "What?" He exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I-I Mean that you-you're I mean your personality is-is special and unique in-in your own way. Like lots of people are like that too but but…people appreciate that sort of thing too you know. I mean, I-I do. I think that you are very special, kind of like how Australia is special to me because it reminds me of my mum and stuff; you're a bit like that too." Tohru looked at the floor, too embarrassed to meet Kyo's gaze. Kyo sighed and handed Tohru the last plate. "I think that you're special too." He said, "But the really special thing about you is that you're special to lots and lots of people. I'm special to no one."

Tohru was slightly taken aback; had Kyo even listened to what she had just said? "That's not true." She said, "You are special to Shishou and Kagura and-"

"Kagura doesn't count." Said Kyo, sounding slightly agitated.

"Well, your special to me." Kyo stood still for a while, then sighed.

"C'mon. Its late." He turned in the direction of the stairs, "C'mon." He repeated and Tohru followed Kyo upstairs. "Well, goodnight. I'm gonna sit on the roof for a while."

"Okay, goodnight Kyo-Kun."

"Goodnight Tohru."

Tohru closed the door to her room and thought over her conversation with Kyo as she got her Physics books out to do some revision at her study table. It wasn't until long after Tohru had fallen asleep at her desk when the soft pad of Kyo's feet could be heard descending the ladder that led off the rooftop.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Thoru sighed as she handed up her physics exam sheet. She was the last person left in the exam room but felt that she had done a satisfactory job. _I'm doing it mum_. She thought. _I'm almost there too._

Yuki had helped her study in the end. Without his help, she doubted she could even have attempted that paper. She wondered if she had gotten all of the laws of thermodynamics in the right order though. She had definitely got- "Watch where you're going."

"wah?" She had been so lost in her own thoughts that Thoru hadn't even noticed the figure standing outside the door. "K-Kyo Kun, what are you doing?"

"Waiting to use this classroom for extra study."

"Really?" asked Thoru, incredulous.

"No." Chuckled Kyo, "I was waiting for you obviously. I haven't got training today and Yuki had a student council meeting so I thought that I should wait. I was starting to think that you would never finish."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Thoru, slightly startled.

"Don't apologise – I didn't have to wait for you. If I ended up being stuck here for all eternity, it'd still be my fault. C'mon."

The two made their way down the hall and out the front gates in silence. "How did you go on your exam Kyo Kun?" Thoru asked politely.

"Okay I guess." Thoru nodded.

"I was quite happy. All thanks to Yuki of course."

"Mmmm."

"Kyo Kun, are you okay?"

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine." The two walked on.

"What are you going to do after high school Kyo Kun?"

"I don't know. I s'pose I don't have much of a choice."

"what do you mean? Everyone has a choice."

"Yeah? Well not when you're me."

Thoru wondered what Kyo meant by this but decided to say nothing.

Kyo was about to walk up the steps when the two heard the sound of heavy feet approaching them on the gravel. He turned abruptly and came face to face with Yuki. Kyo took a step backwards to put some space between him and Yuki; almost falling over the steps in the process. Thoru gulped. Already this was not looking good.

"First out of the exam room hey cat boy." Spat Yuki, "Proud, are you."

"Yuki," Said Kyo, slightly exasperated; similar to if he were speaking to a very small, impatient child, "You know how much I hate exams. I finished and I left. What's wrong with that huh?"

"I suppose It's hard when you don't study." Continued Yuki, ignoring Kyo's remark.

"The hell is it with everyone thinking that I don't study! Like hell I study! What's it to you anyways?" Kyo yelled, suddenly firing up. Kyo swung a blow at Yuki; aiming for his head, but Yuki blocked it. Yuki grabbed hold of Kyo's wrist, swinging himself under Kyo's arm and twisting it around his opponents back, making Kyo wither in pain. Kyo stamped on Yuki's foot who loosened his hold on Kyo's wrist, allowing him to spin around and punch Yuki in the stomach, sending him flying. The two ran at each other and Yuki punched Kyo in the side and aimed a kick at his face, which Kyo dodged and instead, grabbed hold of Yuki's left leg, preparing to trip him over, but Yuki was quick to react, clinging to Kyo's right arm and left shoulder. The two wrestled each other to the ground and before long, Yuki had Kyo in a head lock.

Yuki released his opponent and made his way inside. "By the way," He said, turning to Thoru, "I am expecting Momiji over some time soon. He wanted to come visit. He'll be bringing Kisa and Hiro as well." And he disappeared into the house's interior.

Kyo jumped to his feet, brushing off his dirty and crumpled uniform. "I dunno what that was about. He mustn't've done well on one of his exams."

"Are you hurt Kyo Kun?" asked Thoru, anxiously. She always felt guilty after Yuki and Kyo had just fought; like she should have done something about it.

"Na, I'm fine. 've had worse anyway. I bet he invited Momiji over just to piss me off ya'know."

"L-lets go inside."

"Mmmm."

Thoru busied herself with preparations for their visitors and Kyo made his way upstairs to the roof.

"I take it your exams didn't go so well." Said Shigure from behind her.

"I actually thought that I did okay." Said Thoru.

"I remember when we did our second year exams hey -Gure." Thoru spun around. "Well that is, when we didn't do our second year exams. Ahh. Such a long time ago, but my memory serves me well." It was Ayame.

. . .

* * *

[ZH1]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Thoru's eyes widened. Now was not the time. This was bad. This was very bad. She took in Ayame's profile and was surprised, as she was every time she did this, at how different he was from his brother. Form everyone in fact.

Ayame was leaning on the door frame next to Shigure who was beaming, obviously under the impression that Thoru was excited to see Yuki's brother. Or maybe he was just excited that his good friend had come to visit. Either way, he was ecstatic. _There like a couple of kids_. Thought Thoru who felt sorry for Hatori. She was always wondering how he put up with those two.

Ayame was wearing a long, red, silk robe that covered his feet. The garnet was embroidered with fine silver, which curled through the crimson fabric like a great, winding snake. Ayame was gazing into the distance, hands on hips, recollecting how him and Shigure had escaped their second year exams and did not notice the state of turmoil Thoru's mind was currently experiencing.

"um, Hello Ayame, h-how are you."

"Marvellous, absolutely marvellous thank you for asking. -Gure here is never as polite to me as you are. Oh no. I come here and he just plain ignores me most of the time. Can't think why. You are looking fabulous by the way; I like what you have done with your hair. Did you get a new cut? It looks great. Sometimes I just don't understand why Yuki just doesn't claim you all for himself. Ahahaha. But he is too polite for that I think. How have you been? I hope that you've been looking after my darling brother well. We all know that without you these three would just cease to exist. Which would trouble me very much of course, being the loving brother that I am. Ahahaha."

"Yeah, ah, I'm very well thank you. I am so sorry though, I didn't know that you were coming so I haven't made any arrangements."

"Oh, no it's perfectly alright. No one knew I was going to be here anyway it was intended to be a surprise you know. I came to give Yuki some light in these dark, hard times of end of year exams, seeing as he's doing them you know. Ahahaha."

"So Yuki didn't know you were coming?" Asked Thoru anxiously.

"No, it was meant to be a pleasant surprise, like I said. But seeing as little brother got a little distracted before he even walked in the door, I couldn't present my grand entrance the way I had envisaged it. I have taken my things upstairs by the way so if it is a bit crowded, not to worry, it's only some work I need to finish."

"So, so you are staying for a while." Things were just getting worse and worse.

"Oh, yes, that's a marvellous idea, of course if it is no tr-"

"Hang on," Yuki's voice drifted down the stairs. "This stuff is…AYAME!"

"Ohhh, little brother is calling." Smiled Ayame as Yuki was heard thundering down the stairs. "I am here Yuki! I have come to stay so I can offer you support over your exam week!" Yuki arrived at the bottom of the stairs, eyes blazing. "A-ya-me. Wh-at a-re y-ou d-ing he-re. Lea-ve NOW!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hasty little brother. All in good time, all in good time. I repeat: I have come to stay and offer my support and comfort to you over your exam period. I mean, at first I thought you might follow in my footsteps and devise a solution that would allow you to skip them, but, when I figured out that this was not going to happen, I figured that I should make myself useful. I thought; Imagine if I had to do an exam, I would want the support of my beloved brother. And Mine said to me, as Mine is ever so thoughtful in that way, 'Ayame, you should really go and support you brother.' And in her complete and utter selflessness, she said that she could handle the pressures of the store by herself for whole week. Imagine that! So, all in all, here I am."

Yuki looked as if he were prepared to murder his brother right there. So Thoru decided that it was time to speak up. "Ayame, I think that this is a wonderful idea."

Yuki and Ayame turned towards her "Do you really." Said Ayame, keenly.

"Yes, I do. But you know what the best thing you can do for Yuki right now is?"

"I will do anything for my beloved brother. Just name it and it shall be achieved!"

"Well, I think that yuki will be a lot less anxious about his exams tomorrow if you give him some time to study this afternoon and maybe when Momiji and the others arrive you and him can sit together with all of us and have dinner."

"What an excellent idea! Thoru you are a treasure, a real treasure! I couldn't have put it better myself. Don't you agree Yuki? Wouldn't it make you feel so much better having time to study?" But Yuki was already gone. Ayame's expression faltered for a second and he looked slightly downcast. "Ah," He continued in his previous tone, "See, he thought it was a great idea! How wonderful! Do you need a hand with dinner preparation by any chance Thoru?" Ayame asked. Shigure quickly sprang into action behind Ayame, flapping his arms about wildly and crossing his hands back and forth across his body and he had a startled look in his eyes. "I'm sure I could find something for you to do." Replied Thoru.

"How exciting!" Exclaimed Ayame who ran off into the kitchen.

Shigure pulled Thoru aside, "Ayame has about as much cooking talent as his brother. I'd go as far to say even less. It took just under three years for us to teach him to open a can of baked beans. Don't let him touch anything."

"Okay." Thoru giggled. And she followed Ayame into the kitchen.

. . .

"Do you think Yuki would like some tea now?" Thoru turned away from the spring onions she was cutting to see Ayame had given up washing the rice and was now sitting on a stool watching the clock. "I mean; he has already been a full eight minutes upstairs. He might be thirsty."

"Okay, I'll make some tea for him and take it upstairs." Thoru filled the kettle and turned it on to boil.

"Oh, no, don't go to such trouble. You are too kind, really. I will take it. It's no fuss for me, I mean," Ayame went on talking in a similar fashion for long enough for Thoru to make a pot of tea and go back to the Miso soup. "Okay, I am going to take this up to Yuki now." Announced Thoru.

"Oh, no, no, let me."

"I'm not sure that that's th-" But Ayame was gone. _Oh no_. thought Thoru. This was not a good idea.

. . .

Shortly after the yelling match began, Kyo emerged from the bottom of the stairs looking startled. "What's all that about?" He asked, "It's a war zone up there. Yuki seems even more angry than when he talks to me! I almost got hit by a box full of clothes - what's going on?"

"Ayame has come to visit of a while."

Kyo groaned. "How long's he staying?"

"Ummm. I'm not really sure but I think he is planning on staying until the exams are over. Possibly longer."

"Well, he's not staying in my room again! He can sleep with Shigure. I'm sure they'd both love that." He spat. "Well, anyway, what's for- urgh! Is that miso soup? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Kyo backed away, his hands covering his mouth and nose.

"Oh, Kyo kun I am so sorry! I completely forgot that you did not like miso soup. I was just trying to make something that everyone could eat and that we would have enough food for everyone but I have already failed. I am so stupid! I cannot believe that I let this happen. Ohhh." Thoru covered her face with her hands.

"Thoru, calm down!" Exclaimed Kyo, slightly startled by Thoru's reaction. "Look; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. Um, is there any miso left over that I can cook myself?"

"N-no. I-I used it all. I am sorry."

"Quit apologising will you, I can make my own food. I'm not Yuki." Kyo snapped. He went over to the fridge and pulled some items out and started to chop them up.

Thoru sighed. She always tried so hard but she never seemed to achieve the simplest of tasks. She was such a failure. And now she had made Kyo upset. She didn't deserve the Sohma's kindness to her. She stood by the soup which was about to boil over, but she wasn't sure if she had the energy to stir it anymore; or even to lower the heat.

Thoru's disappointment must have shown distinctly on her face as Kyo spoke up, "Don't worry about it. It's not a problem." His words made Thoru feel a bit better, although she had to admit that she was slightly surprised that Kyo had cooled off so quickly. "I know I get angry a lot of the time," He continued, "but I'm never really angry at anyone but myself ya'know. So if I take it out on you, don't feel like it's your fault, okay?"

"Okay." Replied Thoru. Although Kyo's tone was still icy, Thoru thought that she saw, just for a second, a different side to him. His eye's seemed to say that he believed he was utterly worthless; the exact deluded idea that the other Sohma's tried so hard to force upon him. Thoru wondered that if deep down, Kyo really did think that he was a monster, if he was just angry at himself. How did he face that every day? Thoru thought that if she was in that situation, then she would get angry at other people a lot too. She had always known that Kyo never meant to get angry, but she never knew that it was on this sort of level.

Kyo went back to his cooking while Thoru was lost in her own thoughts. Neither of them had noticed that the argument had finished upstairs. Yuki stormed past them and out the front door with Ayame calling after him, "Little brother, where are you going? Where are you going? Little brother!"

"Out!" Came the reply. Thoru figured that Yuki was probably going to his secret base. She would go and find him after she finished the dinner.

Her thoughts now strayed to Yuki and Ayame. When she thought about it, Yuki was kind of the opposite to Kyo. Ayame was always pushing himself towards Yuki, like so many people. Whereas all of the Sohmas hurried away from Kyo. Although many people did like Yuki, he was always left out of normal society. Kyo was always surrounded by people who weren't Sohmas. Yuki was always calm and measured and very kind. Kyo was often agitated, always stubborn and very brazen (but Thoru knew that he had a kind heart). Yet both of them wanted to be like each other. Did that mean that they just disliked being themselves?

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tohru strolled along the dirt path in the cool shade of the trees, humming to herself. She took the small path that reared to the left. Undergrowth clawed at the sides of the track. It was only ever used by her and Yuki. Tohru always felt special when she walked along this path, privileged to know the secret of the base's whereabouts.

Birds chirped somewhere in the distance and Tohru whistled to their tune. The trees sighed in the wind, their great boughs stretching out before her and crossing the path. It was a slow way to cross a path though.

Tohru remembered her mother's words to her when she was a little girl, " _The trees know all sorts of secrets_ ," She had said, " _Trees are very wise, you need to be careful not to get on the wrong side of them_." "Tell me your secret." Thoru whispered softly to the trees. Before they could answer, her words were whisked away by the wind and lost forever.

After a few minutes, Tohru could see that the foliage was beginning to thin. She sighted the base; a rectangular plot of meticulously kept soil, it looked as though it was straight out of a gardener's manual. The herbs and vegetables grew in perfect rows, not a leaf out of line. It often creeped Tohru out how flawless Yuki's garden was.

Here was another contrast between Yuki and Kyo. Tohru was sure that if Kyo kept a vegetable garden it would look nothing at all like Yuki's. Tohru laughed to herself and scanned the sunlit clearing for a sign of Yuki.

"urrr, hello Yuki Kun."

Yuki looked up from the packet of fertiliser he was attempting to open, startled to see someone at his secret base. He smiled, "Oh, hello miss Honda, I thought that perhaps you were…never mind."

"The base is looking great!" Said Tohru excitedly, "I bet it took you ages to grow these tomatoes. They look so good!"

"Why yes, it has taken quite some time." Smiled Yuki, "But my real prize is this eggplant. We don't have the best conditions here but look; it's growing just fine!"

"Wow! I do not think I have ever seen a real eggplant plant before."

"Really? Well, I've only grown it once before and that time it never flowered."

"Congratulations then! We shall have to have a celebratory dinner and we can cook and eat it; if you could bear to let go of it I suppose."

The two laughed together for a little. "Yuki Kun," said Tohru delicately, "are you okay?"

Yuki sighed. "You see, my brother…he is…he is, the type of personality I would normally stay away from. As much as I envy his confidence and his ability to attract people I still find him sort of…suffocating. I know that he is trying to get closer to me but…but maybe the gap between us is just, just unbridgeable. He never really stops to think that maybe I don't want to get close to him, that maybe I find him annoying, that maybe I could never really forgive him for what he did. As much as he wants to be close to me, he never really thinks about me.

"It's like that with a lot of people I think. Lots of people think that I am a nice person but they never really stop to think how I feel about things. That I am a person too with needs and wants. I'm so afraid that they won't accept me that I just go along with what it is they want; but somehow, that still isn't enough.

"And yet, that stupid cat has so many friends and he doesn't even try! What's so much better about him then me. Surely I am a better person than him. But he still goes on about how he wishes he was condemned to what I have to put up with. It is so much harder for me than for him, it's not fair! He doesn't understand-" Yuki broke off.

"Yuki Kun, It's okay! There is no need to get so worried." Tohru patted Yuki on the back, "It will be alright.

"As much as I would like to say that this is just pressure building up; you have exams, your brother is here, you are finalising arrangements for being school captain; your problems won't go away as soon as your brother leaves. But one thing you don't have to worry about is being lonely; I am your friend, I think that you are a very interesting person who also happens to be very kind. There are so many people at school who really like you and I am sure that among all of them there must be at the very least, one that would be a good friend to you. Eventually, you will have forgotten about these worries, but, if that time is still a little while away you always have me!" Thoru smiled at Yuki, who seemed to relax.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course! But I don't think that it is right to take it out on Kyo Kun, you and him are very different, but if you could leave him alone it would make me very happy. I am not sure that he will do the same but you can always try."

"Of course miss Honda! Consider it done!"

"Thank you Yuki Kun!" They both beamed at each other. Tohru really wished that she could hug Yuki; it was at times like these that one was in need of a hug. Instead Tohru took the packet of fertiliser out of Yuki's hand and opened it for him.

"There you go!" She said. Yuki frowned slightly before he started to laugh.

"Come on miss Honda, you can help me fertilise the base if you want."

Tohru beamed, "Okay!"

. . .

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, You're home, you're home, you're home! Yay!"

"Onee-chan, your back!"

Tohru swept Kisa up into her arms as Momiji jumped around them, unable to control his excitement.

"It is so good to see you all!" Said Tohru, "It has been such a long time!"

"Yeeeaaahhh." Said Momiji, nodding in agreement, "And then when we finally show up, we find out that Yuki was keeping you all to himself!"

"Look what I made you Onee-chan!" Kisa pushed something into Tohru's outstretched palm. It was a delicate origami flower, pink in colour. "Wow Kisa! Did you make this yourself!"

"Hiro helped me." Kisa said, turning towards the house, where Hiro was leaning in the door frame.

"Tohru." Hiro nodded in Tohru's direction.

"Hi Hiro!" Tohru smiled and waved. "It is good to see you."

Hiro looked pained as he glanced towards Kisa, who was glaring at him, "umm, yeah; goodtoseeyoutoo." Hiro said softy, wincing and not meeting Tohru's eyes. However, Kisa seemed satisfied with this and turned back to Tohru.

"How has your school been Kisa?"

"Yeah, it's alright – it's much better now. And Hiro is looking after me really well." Tohru beamed at Hiro, who looked away.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Are you forgetting someone?"

"Why, how could I ever forget you Momiji?" Momiji laughed and the two linked arms and walked inside with Kisa close behind.

Shigure and Ayame were sitting together, deep in discussion. Judging by their excited faces and mischievous smirks, they were reminiscing about their high school years. Kyo was sitting in a corner, attempting to study but throwing dirty looks at Momiji who was grinning from ear to ear and talking loudly to Tohru and telling her about all the exciting things that had happened to him in the short space of time that spanned from lunch that day (when he has last seen Tohru) to his arrival at Shigure's house.

"What's for dinner Tohru?" Asked Momiji, who was almost yelling with excitement. Tohru blushed a bit at this question and threw a glance at Kyo who appeared to be deeply engaged with his math textbook, which was upside down, "Miso soup." Said Tohru, quietly.

"Oooooo. I LOVE miso soup!" Exclaimed Momiji. "Oh, hello Ayame, I didn't know you would be here. How are you?"

"Well now that you ask "

"Onee-chan, how did your exams go today?"

"Kisa, I don't think Tohru wants to talk about school right now."

"Tohru, I think the kettle is boiling."

"Wow! This looks really good. Have you changed it up?"

"Tohru, Tohru, listen to this."

"Ayame, would you please leave me alone, I don't want to talk right now."

"Tohru look over here."

"And I mean, the thing with Miso soup is "

"Tohru, can I talk to you for a minute?"

It seemed that all of the bustle and mingled, arguing voices and Momiji rabbiting on about miso soup (pun intended); was too much for Kyo to handle; he slammed closed his textbook and stormed up the stairs without anyone appearing to notice. Tohru stared after him, wondering how different angry and sad were from one another.

. . .


	5. Authors note

**Narrator –**

Hello there! It is I, the almighty narrator and author of the story. I can't tell you how wonderful it feels to be in control of someone's lives, be it not my own. But, anyways, I believe that this is the first time we have met. Hi. I hope desperately that you have enjoyed the story so far as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope you are no too disappointed and if you are, then, 'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn'.

Anyways, I hope to god that I have got the characters right and that it is fruitsbaskety enough for you - I know, even though I have toned it down a LOT and messed things up, it is very similar to the story and pretty much 95% of the content is not credited to myself so please, excuse me if I begin to take myself too seriously.

I would just like to take advantage of this situation by saying that I wanted to make some of the characters very different (Yuki and Thoru) but felt like I had to be unbiased as an author; and seeing as Kyo is quite different I figured that I may as well try to keep most of the other characters true to the story (and plus, Yuki is just too ausome).

So; the remainder of the three friends(ish) exam week was largely uneventful. Well, as uneventful as it can be when Ayame is staying at your house. Tohru thinks that the best thing about having Ayame over is that Yuki and Kyo don't fight as much. She thinks that this is because they have exams to worry about as well as a distraction from Aya, but really it's just because they find common ground in their intense dislike for Ayame. (Pay no attention to the haters Ayame – you are amazing!)

Yuki is really angry with his brother because he feels that there is no way he could have done well on his exams while he was there (Which he still did do well – all A's, except for his economics exam where Ayame was so worried for Yuki that he actually came to check on him by peering through the glass in the classroom door and trying to 'cheer him up'). While he does appreciate his brother's efforts, Yuki still envies Kyo for not having to put up with someone like Ayame (Mind you, don't feel sorry for Yuki, I would take Ayame over Kagura any day).

Shigure is having the time of his life but still remains hopeful that Thoru will have her friends over some time before he goes away. He is kinda struggling with his new editor as she is a bit pushy but there is not much he can do about this (his old editor is on stress leave).

As for Kyo, well, you're about to find out in the next chapter. Sorry for interrupting the story by the way, I just felt the urge to introduce myself. If you have kept reading this far I shall take it as a compliment and feel that you deserve a knighthood to have put up with just me for these odd 520 words. Please, enjoy and you shall hear from me soon :^)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Uuurrgghhh! Why, why, why, why, why! God Dammit! I had studied everything, literally everything, except trig! Ohhh, I said, that's ninth grade stuff – WHY DID I NOT STUDY IT!

Why am I even worried about this? It doesn't matter. God! It's not like anyone cares. It's not like I even care. It's not like I'll even need this stuff when Akito locks me up! Unless I want to calculate how far I would need to be thrown to escape the Sohma estate! It's not like anyone even thinks I study anyways. Why is it that everyone assumes that people like Yuki study and that I don't? Who even cares! Not me.

Maybe Ayame is just making me irritable. But seriously, if he doesn't leave soon I am going to stab someone. Probably Ayame actually. Oh well, at least he's not staying in my room anymore. Somehow, this is not making me feel any more optimistic. Maybe I should be more like Ayame and not even take exams. It's not like it matters anyway. Speaking of which; perhaps I should tell Thoru about what happens after we graduate. It's been bothering me that she doesn't know. Maybe I'm just scared that when she finds out she'll leave which is why I'm not saying! Urgh! This is confusing. What would she even care! It's not like she's as stupid as me thinking that…that…urghhh. I'll leave it up to Yuki. He's good at that sort of stuff.

"Oh sleeping beauty, may I come in?"

"Shigure, I don't mean to sound rude; but piss off!"

"Ohhh, is kyon kyon upset?" Shigure poked his head around the door and put on his pouting face, "You wanna come downstairs and have a chat?" Shigure raised and lowered his eyebrows twice.

"Hell no, get away from me you creep." Shigure chuckled, which pissed me off even more.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, as much as you may wish Kyo Shoma," He paused for a second as I shuddered. What a weirdo. "but please Kyo, you don't want to keep Tohru and Yuki waiting do you?"

Shigure skipped off down the hall and humming his own tune.

I crawl out from under the bed. I haven't been under there in a long time. Actually, the last time I hid under the bed was at Sishous's place. I was much smaller then and to tell the truth, it was a bit tight for air under there just now.

"Hi Kyo kun!" Tohru smiled sweetly up at me. I return her smile but quickly look away as Yuki raises his eyebrows at me. Damn rat! He should mind his own business.

Ayame was nowhere to be seen, thank god! But I got the impression that he was close by, possibly listening at a door somewhere.

"Hurm, hurm." Shigure cleared his thought, "Now, it has come to my attention that you only have two weeks left of school." Yuki and Tohru nod. In all honesty, I didn't really know that we still had two weeks left; but I would never say that out loud. "Well," continued Shigure, "This means that I only have two and a half weeks before I leave to America. So, I was wondering where you guys were wanting to go on holiday." Hang on, where did this come from? "I know it's a bit last minute but…"

I look over at Tohru and Yuki, who looks like he's about to say something, but I get there first, "Australia." I hear myself say confidently. Tohru turns to face me, a look of surprise on her face. Yuki looks quite upset. Pah – take that rat – I had an idea before you! I bet he had his plans all worked out and everything!

"That sounds like the wo-" Yuki begins.

"Best idea I have ever heard." Interrupts Shigure, who was looking at me and Tohru curiously. "What do you say Tohru?"

"Oh, Kyo Kun, that is simply…simply wonderful!" Yuki looks an odd mixture of surprised, shocked, taken aback, confused and utterly fuming. I almost laugh out loud.

"Well I think that Australia is an excellent – although not so cheap – option." Says Shigure, clapping his hand together, "Well, it's settled then."

"Settled?" I say, "But we have no idea where we're gonna go. Just 'Australia' is a bit broad don't you think?" I don't actually know much about Australia, but since Tohru mentioned it I did some research and I know some interesting places there; but not enough to plan a whole trip in the time we have.

Tohru looks up at everyone shyly. Please don't tell me she already had it all planned out. She really must be keen to go there. "Well, I actually have an itinerary that I planned to follow myself one day." She says. I can't help thinking how typical Tohru this is, and kinda cute, but I quickly banish the thought from my head. If only she knew what I had done. Never mind.

"Well, go and finish making dinner and then you can bring down your itinerary and we can all look it over. Kyo you can help Tohru with the food and Yuki, I think Aya wanted to talk to you." Yuki sighed. Hah! Take that!

Tohru headed for the kitchen, a bit pink in the face and quite stunned looking. I follow close behind.

"Oh, Kyo Kun!" She says, turning and grabbing my hands, which is a bit awkward, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't think that you remembered!"

"Course I remember." Seriously, that's the best you can do Kyo?

Tohru smiled and smiled. "Well, you must be pretty excited," I continued, "I mean, if you already had an itinerary and stuff. It had betta be good but."

Little did Kyo know that this was about to be the best trip of their lives.

 **. . .**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Well Tohru, this looks pretty good. I can see that you have put a lot of effort into planning it. Not that I know any of these places, but I suppose you would know what it is that you are doing."

Shigure set the papers Tohru had given him down on the bench next to his empty plate.

"You would really let me plan the entire trip just like that, without even checking it was good, or how much it would cost? I am not sure this is a good idea. It will be so expensive; surely I could not allow you to spend any money at all on me? It just would not be right; after all you have done for me. I would be in debt to you for the rest of my life! And what would I do if something went wrong? If we did not have a good time? That would just be terrible! And -"

"Tohru I am afraid I must stop you there."

Tohru blinked at Shigure, who had his right hand held up as if to direct traffic. The four sat in the glowing yellow light of the dining room as Shigure slowly lowered his hand. "Tohru, I need to remind you that you are being very selfish." Tohru was speechless, she had never heard anyone call her selfish, and for someone like Shigure to do so, well, you could just say that she felt terrible.

"What do you think giv-" Began Kyo. But Shigure held his hand up again and Kyo was silenced, promptly folding his arms.

"Tohru," Shigure addressed her, "I simply meant that this little holiday is not for your benefit, but rather that of the two young men sitting beside you. Yes, that's right," He said as Tohru looked shocked at this, "and if you were to complain, it would not only be an insult to them as well as myself, but it would be incredibly self-absorbed of you." There was a slight pause in the conversation through which Shigure grinned at Tohru. "Well, thank you for dinner Tohru, Kyo, now if you will please excuse me I have some airfares to book for you all. Goodnight!" And Shigure swanned out of the room in the direction of his study.

"Excuse me my ass!" Said Kyo under his breath, "The hell does he think he is? It's not like he owns the place anyhow!"

"He does own the place stupid cat." Remarked Yuki bitterly, and not without a sense of impatience, before glancing quickly at Tohru and closing his mouth.

"'course I know who's house I'm living in damn rat!" Spat Kyo, immediately firing up.

Yuki sighed, "Pass me the itinerary."

"No. I was just about to look at it myself."

"You were not."

"How do you know that!"

"Just pass me the papers and stop acting like a child."

Kyo scowled and hid himself behind Tohru's planning sheets, feigning an intrigued expression.

"It is ever so hard to have a worthwhile conversation when you have such childlike companions isn't it Thoru." Yuki said.

Before Thoru could respond, Kyo was already on his feet.

"Yeah, well, fight me then!" Flared Kyo.

"Why would I bother when I know I am just going to beat you."

"C'mon, let's take this outside!"

"No thank you, I am feeling slightly tired. I hope you don't mind if I skip out on your little game tonight?"

"Yes in fact, I do."

"Goodnight Tohru." Yuki waved her farewell.

"Coward!" Tohru stared up at Kyo. He looked the very picture of rage; fists clenched, face flushed, crimson eyes blazing, arms shaking ever so slightly and hair redder than ever.

"Kyo Kun, It's okay, just ignore him." Tohru offered, a tad disappointed at how deliberately Yuki had aggravated Kyo.

Kyo jerked his head towards her aggressively, and, for a moment, Tohru thought that he might start shouting at her. Instead he sighed in defeat. "I 'spose you're right." He sat back down. "Could you pass me the itinerary please Tohru." Tohru grabbed the sheets that had strayed to her side of the table when Kyo had dropped them. She handed them to Kyo and commenced her packing up of the dishes.

When Tohru returned from the kitchen she found Kyo asleep on the wooden table; papers still clutched in his hand. Tohru smiled despite herself, "Goodnight Kyo Kun." And She turned off the dining room light and made her way sleepily back to her room.

. . .

"KYO KUNNNNN!"

Huh?

"KYO!"

Oh shit! That's Kagura! C'mon Kyo, c'mon, think fast, what can I do.

I jump to my feet and bolt out of the dining room where I must have fallen asleep last night. I run as fast as I can out of the back door and leap into the scrub.

I really don't want to talk to her right now. Come to think of it, I never want to talk to her. But why is she even here. I've been avoiding her so well though, I bet she just got bored of having no one to beat up.

Finding my way onto a wider path, I can feel my feet pounding desperately in time with my heart on the dirt and ungiving ground. My arms are pumping by my sides and I use all the agility and concentration I have to navigate myself through this maze of tree boughs. While I feel as though I'm running for my life I feel elated in a way, more free.

My bear feet slide across the path and I fall onto my hands, head hanging low and my breathing desperate. I can feel the sweat trickling down my spine and making my clothes from yesterday stick to my back as I leap to my feet; god this feels good; I should do this more often.

Grabbing hold of a tree branch that overhangs the path I lift myself up onto its firm wood. I climb up the trunk with ease and peer over the edge of the world; the light blue sky flecked with white, the mass of green spreading out below me. Heaven above and Kagura below. Where is she? Have I lost her? I doubt.

I pause a to catch my breath. "KYOOOOOO!"

Speak of the devil. I lower myself down from my retreat and jump to the earth from a reasonable, though not hugely impressive, height. My feet start up again. I run for some time, every passing moment brings more release, more freedom. I could run like this for days.

I round a corner of the thin dirt track and feel my heart skip a beat. I dig my heels into the ground and take in deep gulps of air, attempting to level my breathing. I stare into the raging eyes and see her nostrils flair. Oh no, it's her; it's Kagura.

. . .

P.S If you like the story, please review...:^) PLEASE.

thx. : )


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"KYO! my love, WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN TO SEE ME!" I can actually feel my heart rate elevating and the blood pumping adrenalin vigorously through my body.

Kagura runs straight at me. I want to bolt in the other direction but my feet keep me planted firmly on the ground. She swings a punch straight at my head; she must be angry. I duck quickly out of the way but can feel the impact of her fists somewhere in my abdomen. The blows keep coming, I want to fight back but I know I can't, it's just not decent.

I can feel my legs being pulled out from under me and my body topple to the ground painfully. She kicks me everywhere she can. I wonder if it ever crosses her mind that this sort of behaviour annoys me, or if she sees it as some sort of light entertainment.

"WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO SEE ME!" Kagura shouts, "WHY! DON'T YOU LOVE ME KYO!"

For some reason, I don't need to think very hard to find the answer to that question.

Kagura lifts me off the floor and commences to use me as a punching bag, twisting my arms this way and that, punching me in the face; anything that she thinks will hurt. I kinda wish that she'd stop now.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YOU TWIT!" Tears are spilling down her face and her punches are becoming more like an extravagant hand flapping dance, it'll be over soon; thank god.

"KYO!" The punches finally stop coming and Kagura falls to the ground, her hands covering her tear stained face. As much as I hate having her around, it still makes me feel bad when she cries. It would be okay if I knew what to do, but I get the impression that she wants me to apologise, which is NOT going to happen.

"S-sometimes," A feeble voice floats up to me, "I think that you try to avoid me," Well, at least she understands one factor of our relationship, "A-and I just don't understand what I could possibly be doing wrong." Hmmm. Let me think about that for a moment, "I love you Kyo," There is no way in the world I'm gonna let her guilt trip me, "and I wish with all of my heart that you would admit that you love me back. We're going to get married Kyo, we are, because I love you! And I know that someday soon you will be able to see your feelings for me too!" Dear god, she's even more stubborn than me!

Despite the anger that is boiling up inside me I decide to take the soft approach, "Kagura," I say gently, "I don't love you. To be honest, I don't even like you." She explodes into a mass of tears – way to go Kyo. "That's not t-t-true!"

"Oh, yes it is!" I fight to keep my voice calm, "Kagura, we are just too similar."

This, of course, is not what is actually 'keeping us apart'. But there is some truth in it; opposites attract; or something like that any way. A vision of Tohru appears in my mind, but I quickly cover it over; well, I try to.

"I don't think any if that matters Kyo! I love you! Isn't that what should count?"

. . !

"No Kagura! That is not what counts! Not at all!" She is so stupid! "A relationship cannot work if only one side's in on the deal, no matter how much they care and no matter what the definition of relationship is - which yours, I might add, is very, very obscure. You can't honestly think that I have any interest in you whatsoever! Not even as a friend anymore! You get it! You annoy the crap out of me and I wish you would leave me alone and just drop this marriage thing and forget about whatever you thought about 'us'.

"Now, it's only seven in the morning and I have already had a long and tiring day. So if you would please get out of my life I would be very grateful!" My last words hang in the air like ice. Funnily enough I don't feel bad at all. I said exactly what I think.

While I never struck her once, I feel like I have done worse to Kagura than anything I could possibly hope to achieve with my fists. I leave her lying there in the dirt and make my way back to the house. Barging through the door I can smell breakfast. I'm not hungry so I make my way onto the roof.

. . .

"Um, Kyo Kun, are you okay."

"Huh?" I sit up and turn in the direction of the ladder. It's Tohru. I can't help being a teensy bit pleased that she looks slightly concerned. What! Concerned about me! I snap myself back into reality.

"It's nothing." I turn away, I know my face will show that I'm lying. It never used to do that; only for Tohru. Her mum was like that too, I quickly re direct by thoughts so I don't have to think about Kyoko, about what I did.

"Kyo Kun, that is a lie isn't it."

God damn it! She can even do it without looking at me! Does she have X-ray vision or some shit?

I can feel movement next to me and I turn to see Thoru sitting at my side. I edge away quickly from the shock of her being there. I don't like being too close to girls, even Thoru sometimes, instinct I suppose; I wish it wasn't.

"Kyo Kun, what happened?" She squints her eyes at me. Here comes the X-ray vision, "Have you been with Kagura?"

I pause and think before I answer. Why did she say 'with Kagura', isn't that a bit of a weird way to put it? Shouldn't you say, 'is Kagura here' and that would just imply that we fought? Like, were not a couple! And I wasn't even anywhere in particular we were just in the back yard, it wasn't planned or anything.

"Did you hear us shouting?"

"Oh, no; it's your eye." What? "I can see it swelling up. And you are bleeding a little from your nose, you have a split lip, bruises all over your arms, grazes on your knees and you are missing two toenails."

What! How the hell did she see all of that! I didn't even know half that stuff! That's creepy. X-Ray vision, like I said. The only problem is that now she pointed all of those things out, I can feel my body starting to ache.

I look down at my toenails, "Three." I say.

"What?"

"I'm missing three toenails, not two." I smile as she looks slightly alarmed. She smiles back. She starts laughing, we laugh together.

"So how did all of this come about Kyo Kun?"

"Well, I was asleep and I heard Kagura coming and I ran for my life and then it all proved a waste of time coz; why get bashed up after having run virtually the entire length of the property when you could have been bashed up right in front of your house? Oh, and I may have been quite rude to Kagura." I concluded and quickly added, "But I only said what I think!" As Tohru looks at me accusingly. Somehow, my last comment makes no impression on her at all. If anything, she looks like I've committed an even bigger scandal.

"Kyo Kun, I am not sure I really want to hear what you think about Kagura but I can imagine it would be pretty bad."

Was that an insult or a compliment? Girls sometimes mean to say different things to what a guy would mean if he used the same words.

"Was she really upset?"

"Well, she didn't bash me afterwards, so I suppose she was kinda sad. But I must have told her a billion times that I don't care about her right? I just don't get it why she's gotta annoy me all the time!"

"Hmmm. That doesn't sound too good. Do you think she will be coming back?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess. She's a bit like a boomerang in that way hey."

Tohru laughs. What a lame joke! Why do I always have to make lame jokes around Thoru! It wasn't even intended to be a joke and it still turned out lame! At least she laughed though.

"But you know what Kyo Kun?" I raise my eyebrows, "I don't believe that this can go on forever, Kagura will have to admit defeat some time. So just hang in there and it will all be over eventually."

If only she knew how little time I have left. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

She smiles, "Oh, yeah, Tohru, Sishou told me the other day to invite you over to his place so we can all have dinner together before we go away or something. He really likes you, keeps asking about you. Don't know why. But he thought you could come with me to his place on Monday when you don't have work. If you have nothing better to do that is."

"I would love that Kyo Kun!" Tohru beamed and beamed. Surprisingly enough, I beamed back.

. . .


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I got Kyo Kun cleaned up and we went to have breakfast. It was already eight thirty and Yuki still was not up.

Poor Kyo Kun. I do wish that Kagura would stop and think sometimes before she was so rough. Three toenails missing, imagine that!

Despite all of this I think Kyo Kun is okay. He didn't seem to be in too much pain which is lucky but his eye has swollen up a lot and has turned a rather interesting shade of bluey purple. Worst of all, he seems a bit withdrawn; maybe he is regretting something he said to Kagura? Surely not! I just hope he is okay. I tried to reassure him but it always seems that this is much harder to do for Kyo Kun than it is for Yuki.

"Tohru," Kyo called from the dining room as I was serving breakfast up in the kitchen.

"Yes Kyo Kun."

"I can't fi- Oh, don't worry! I got it."

What was he talking about now? I thought I told him to rest, not to jump around the house looking for something or other. I sigh and take our breakfast in to where Kyo Kun is sitting and place the assorted foods on the table.

I can see now what Kyo was looking for; he has in his hand the itinerary for our holiday. He must have scattered the papers when he was woken up this morning. That reminds me; I wonder where Kagura is? I was expecting her back by now. Kyo Kun must have said something really bad…

I sit down, placing my food next to Kyo Kun's milk which he had put there earlier. It had now created a little square of water around its base from the condensation dripping down the sides.

"I wonder if Shigure has booked the flights?" I look up at Kyo Kun who appeared absorbed in the papers he was leafing through. Had he ever even heard of any of those places, or was he just being polite?

"Do you think I ought to prepare some food for him and Ayame San? I wonder where they are."

"Don't wonder things like that…they could appear any moment - Take advantage of the times you don't have to be around them and don't spend those times wondering where th-"

"Good morning my beautiful flowers!" Ayame was in the doorway with his hands proudly on his hips, "Oh, sorry Kyo…I thought you were my brother. You see I heard voices and automatically assumed…sorry." Kyo flinched a bit, but otherwise, didn't say anything; although I could see that he was close to breaking point.

"Umm, Ayame San, would you like some breakfast?" I but in before he can go on about Yuki Kun.

"That is very kind of you Tohru, but I think I can get my own."

Good thing I had already cooked the food. Surely there wasn't much he could do to it?

"Goooood morning!"

"uh, good morning Shigure San."

"Has Kagura left us?"

"How'd you know she was here!" Demanded Kyo Kun.

"More like; how would anyone NOT know that she was here; who else is that indecent to your face Kyo? Who else screams upon their arrival and goes on a rampage, determined to destroy as much of my house as they can? Sometimes, I just don't know what we would do without Kagura to complete all of these tasks to the best of her abilities."

Kyo Kun looked only slightly outraged at Shigure's comment about his face and lifted his hand slightly to touch his eye but also appeared to be semi in agreement with what Shigure was saying.

"Oh well," Shigure yawned, "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Do you need some help?" I ask, slightly anxious about what him and Ayame might get up to in the kitchen.

"I should be fine Tohru, thank you." And he walked off to join his friend in the kitchen.

I started on my breakfast.

"Ummm, Tohru," began Kyo.

"Yes Kyo Kun."

"You have here on this sheet the Blue Mountains. Ummm. Where is that?"

"Ohhh, they are really beautiful apparently! Their a few hours north west out of Sydney, you can catch a bus there."

"Right. And is the walk you have here hard? Will there be lots of other people?"

"Well, we are a little out of the tourist season and it should be quite cold. I don't think the walk is too rugged, it is quite well known. It should be quite nice. I think it gives a good reflection on the Australian landscape. The other good walks are in the national parks in the northern parts of Australia; it is a lot hotter there but no less dramatic, and quite easy too."

"Okay, and the great Barrier Reef. Ummm, how long will we spend there?"

Oh no! Kyo Kun looks really worried! I didn't think he would take it that badly.

"I am really sorry Kyo Kun! But you see, Australia has very nice beaches and I think that the Great Barrier Reef would be something really special, but if you really wanted to stay away from the water then we could always come up with other things to do."

Kyo Kun smiled, "No, it's okay, I think that the Great Barrier Reef would be an essential thing for you to do but I'll see how I feel. I'm not sure about the paddle boarding though. But I was just wanting to make sure that we weren't going to spend too much time by the sea, you know."

"Oh, no, I think that most of the schedule is actually other things. I am so sorry Kyo Kun! You see, I had planned this trip for myself and I didn't even think of changing it, I am really sorry!"

"Look, if you don't stop apologising soon, I'm gonna-"

What exactly it was that Kyo Kun was going to do I never found out as a huge crashing noise sounded from the kitchen.

"Gure, hang on, I shall rescue you!"

"No, no Aya, get Tohru!"

Ayame came flying out of the kitchen waving his arms about wildly, "Tohru, Tohru, help, quickly, dear Gure is in mortal danger!"

I jumped up and hurried into the kitchen with Kyo Kun hot on my trail. What I saw was the very picture of disaster; food was lathered over the walls and a small fire had erupted from the stovetop which Shigure was attempting to put out. However, the hem of his Kimono was also alight and he was hopping about madly. The nosel of the tap had somehow sprung off and was firing jets of water in all directions, the wooden panels above the sink were completely destroyed and what looked like shards from a dozen glass bowls covered the floor in a thin layer of sparkling crystal.

I froze. What was I supposed to do in this sort of situation? There were too many things that needed my attention. What did I need to focus on most? I tried desperately to compose myself and collect my thoughts.

Suddenly, as if moving out of instinct, Kyo Kun sprang into action. He leapt past me and onto the kitchen floor; with no shoes on! Not even socks!

"Thoru, go get a bucket!" He ordered, grabbing a tea towel and wetting it with the water that was gushing from what was left of the tap. "Go! Now!"

I ran out of the room and towards the laundry; lucky it was right next door. I pulled the stool I used to reach the high shelves over to where I kept the buckets; hands trembling in my anxiety to get what I needed as quick as I could, making me fumble with the simple task.

Kyo Kun skidded around the corner and almost fell over as he slid across the floor, a desperate look in his eye. I threw him a bucket from where I was, standing on the stool. He caught it and dashed out of the room. I rushed after him.

My heart was pounding and I felt quite terrified.

Kyo Kun had filled the bucket with water by the time I had arrived in the kitchen and was moving towards the stove top wincing at the pain the broken glass was inflicting upon his bare feet.

Shigure was standing next to me, clothes singed but otherwise fine and patting himself down with the wet tea towel.

Kyo Kun splashed the water over the stove and extinguished the flames in one shot. He stood there; tension releasing from his body slowly and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I moved forward to try and help but he shot me a warning glance and held up his hand to stop me. I looked at his feet; they were bloodied and mangled. The floor was sprinkled with droplets of his crimson blood.

"Looks like I'm gonna have a bit more than three missing toenails to show for today." He said, frowning and pursing his lips while looking at his feet. "D'you think you could give me a hand and get a broom and clear this all up?"

"uh, y-yes Kyo Kun."

When I came back with a broom Kyo Kun was talking heatedly with Shigure.

"The hell did you think you were doing!" Kyo Kun fired up.

"Saving my house from further destruction!" Said Shigure, as if this was immediately obvious, "Most of which, I might add, has been caused by you."

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything!"

"Now Kyo, there is no need to speak to me with such crude language. And anyhow, I never knew you to be the sentimental type. I am truly touched that you care so much about me." Shigure wiped away fake tears with his fingers.

"Look here; I don't need your shit right now; I just saved your bloody life so if you could please just be grateful or leave me alone." Shigure looked a little unsure about how to respond to this but ploughed on anyway, "You do realise that you could have used the fire extinguisher."

Kyo Kun looked at him, almost pitifully, in the eye, "Do you honestly think that if I could have used the fire extinguisher I would be standing here right now waiting for Thoru to get me out of this situation." Kyo Kun looked pointedly at me and I jumped. I had completely forgotten what I was supposed to be doing. I dropped to the floor and began hurriedly cleaning up the mess.

"What happened to my fire extinguisher?" Asked Shigure accusingly.

"Well um, yeah, about that," Kyo Kun now looked rather guilty, "I may have, um, how should I put this, removed it."

"Removed it to where!" Said Shigure, startled.

"Well, I kinda set Shoshu's place on fire and used his fire extinguisher and replaced it with yours."

"You did what!"

"You know perfectly well what I said you dam mutt! Just be thankful that I was feeling nice today and decided to save you! How the hell did any of that even start!"

"Well…that was me." Ayame spoke up for the first time, although quite timidly.

"I was trying to heat up my breakfast and thought that it could do with some salt. I put a lot in, the whole container in fact, as it wasn't making any difference to the taste. It was starting to expand quite rapidly and so I moved my arm to turn the heat down when I knocked some sort of bottle and it spilled all over the stove top and set it on fire. Gure was carrying some plates over and he dropped them and they smashed all over the ground. He rushed over to the fire and tried to put it out, by which stage my breakfast had exploded everywhere. I went over to the sink to get some water to help but somehow broke the tap. That was when Gure told me to go and get you. It really was an accident you know. I am very sorry."

"Yeah, you're a bloody idiot! apologise to Thoru and never use our kitchen again, you got that?" Ordered Kyo Kun.

"Why should he not apologise to me!" Butted in Shigure, slightly put out.

"Because You never use the kitchen. If it wasn't for Thoru, we wouldn't use it at all! I hope you don't think that if Thoru was to leave I would cook for you, 'cos it's never gonna happen!"

Shigure looked as though he was about to say something back when Ayame spoke, "Thoru, oh gentle Thoru. Protector and carer for my beloved brother. Hard working and intelligent Thoru. The cook and cleaner or this house hold. Cute and kind and caring Thoru."

Kyo Kun raised his eyebrows, "Now that's going way too-"

"I solemnly and respectfully apologise for the pains I have caused you. I pray for your forgiveness." Ayame got to his knees, "Please do not punish my younger brother for my offences! It was not his fault! Please Thoru, believe me when I say that he would starve without your help. I beg for mercy and I offer in homage two custom made dresses free of charge from my store in whichever design you choose. Please except my humble offer and do not blame my darling Yuki!"

"Thoru," Said Shigure, "Might I suggest you go with the maid outfit? He is very good with that one."

"Shut the fuck up you pervert! Don't listen to him Thoru!"

"He's the one you should be not listening to!" Shigure said, "He's the one using foul language!"

"Close your trap; unless you want me to come over there and do it for you!" Kyo Kun shot back.

"Ayame San, it is all okay! You don't need to be apologising to me!" I was, however, still puzzled at how this had all started. Surely adding some salt wouldn't have made the kitchen explode?

I looked over at the bench. There I saw the culprit. It was a blackened and empty container of baking soda. I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me rather strangely so I pointed in the direction of the baking soda. Kyo Kun followed my gaze and grinned.

"What?" Asked Ayame, puzzled.

"You used baking soda, not salt. You're really much more stupid than I thought." Said Kyo Kun.

When Ayame didn't appear to understand, Kyo Kun and I met each other's gaze and he shrugged.

I really didn't know that Kyo Kun could do any of those things that he did that day. I had to admit that I was quite surprised; although not completely.

. . .


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Hold still Kyo!" Exclaimed Hatori, "Honestly, you wriggle around like a child and make it incredibly difficult for me to do my job!"

"But it hurts!" Kyo fought back, irritable and evidently slightly annoyed and self-conscious as everyone was watching him.

"If you hold still it will be over sooner. I never said it wasn't going to hurt."

"Well that obviously makes it okay then 'cos at least you didn't lie! That makes me feel heaps better, thanks!"

"Stupid cat just doesn't know what's good for him." Smirked Yuki; who had finally woken up as a result of the huge clatter.

"Oh, yeah, rat boy! Let's take this outside!"

Hatori raised his eyebrows at Kyo, who had started to get up.

"Fine then," Sighed Kyo in defeat, "I'll sit down."

Hatori went back to his task of reaching his pair of tweezers into Kyo's feet and extracting each of the shards of glass individually. He occasionally picked up his scalpel and cut further into a section of flesh for easier access. It looked as though it would hurt a lot.

Shigure followed Hatori's hand as it removed pieces of glass, "And to think that my good plates ended up in Kyo's feet." He sighed.

"You done yet?" Asked Kyo, impatiently, "I need to finish my breakfast and I don't know where Kagura is; she could come in at any moment and I don't want to be sitting down or anywhere that's too close to any sharp objects." He eyed Hatori's scalpel accusingly.

"I have only removed five pieces of glass so far." Replied Hatori, calmly, "But if you hold still, it will be done much faster."

"Dear god!" Exclaimed Kyo, "How much longer is it gonna take?"

When Hatori didn't reply Kyo groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position.

After half an hour had passed (it seemed like an eternity to Tohru; An ongoing process of Hatori pulling hundreds of tiny shards out of Kyo's bloody and swollen feet before he moved onto the next tiny section of flesh.) when a gentle nock on the door could be heard downstairs.

"I'll get it." Said Tohru, glad for an excuse to leave the horrendous sight.

"Hello?" Tohru slid the door open. She immediately regreted having answered it instead of staying with Kyo Kun.

"Oh, ah, Tohru. Is, is Kyo here? Is he okay?"

Tohru took in Kagura's tear stained face. Kyo must have said something really awful – she almost felt sorry for Kagura - Almost.

"Ah, Kagura, what a pleasant surprise!"

"If-if only Kyo said the s-same when h-he saw me." Kagura sniffed, Tohru could see that she was close to breaking point.

"How about you come inside and have a cup of tea."

Kagura left her shoes at the door and walked past Tohru and into the kitchen.

"Whowa! Wh-what happened here?"

"Um, yes, well perhaps I should explain over tea."

"It's almost as messed up as when I came to stay here!"

"I suppose you could say that." Tohru agreed flatly.

. . .

After Tohru sat Kagura down with a cup of green tea she told her what had happened.

"AND YOU JUST STOOD BACK AND LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY DARLIN KYO!"

"Well, if you would just let me ex-"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! I WOULD TREAD ON KNIVES EVERY DAY FOR MY DEAR KYO BUT I WOULD NEVER EVER ASK THE SAME OF HIM IN RETURN! My poor, poor Kyo! Is he okay? Are you looking after him well? Why are you here talking to me if you could be with him?"

"uh, Hatori is with him. And he is fine; he should be down in a-"

"Kagura," Kyo was standing at the bottom of the stairs, obviously having escaped from Hatori's scalpel for a few moments, "How dare you talk to Tohru in such a way!" Tohru looked over at Kyo and noticed that he looked extremely angry, "You have no right to come into this house and insult her! After all, she's the one who decided to phone Hatori to get him to come and look at me. And besides, you weren't there for any of what happened, you don't know what it was like! So just shut your mouth and leave us alone! We are fine here without you!"

"Kyo," Kagura's eyes were sparkling in the light of the sun, "Kyo, sometimes I really HATE YOU!" Kagura jumped from her seat and ran at Kyo, spilling her cold tea all over the mat. The cup smashed and sent porcelain flying. Tohru didn't know what to do. She could see that Kyo was in no real state to be either running away or injured further. Luckily for her, Hatori rounded the corner before Kagura could deliver any more blows.

"Kyo, it's time to return to your room to continue the procedure. I still need to apply some antiseptic and bandage the wounds again now that you have been walking around."

"uh! Thanks Hatori." Kyo sounded sincerely grateful.

"Oh, Hatori!" Kagura stopped in her tracks – not thirty centre meters away from Kyo, "Have you been treating poor Kyo?"

"Yes." Hatori didn't seem too thrilled to see Kagura,

"Well I shall have to impose on you so that I can make sure my precious Kyo is alright!"

Kyo turned to Hatori and shook his head wildly, "If you must." Answered Hatori, taking no heed of Kyo.

Kyo stormed off up the stairs, back to his room, followed closely by Kagura and Hatori.

Tohru turned to look at the remains of the cup on the floor. She sighed; and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet.

. . .

Sorry about the short chapter – felt that the next bit didn't really fit that well – so put up with it! Ideas flowing a little slowly lately. Soz. Hope you are still enjoying it! I shall assume you are if you have read this far. If you have any suggestions, then they would be greatly appreciated. Cheers!

Anyways; the great trip approaches! If you have any ideas about where you want the three to go, I am sure it can be arranged. I have a fair idea as to what is going on and am expecting it to all come together some time soon.

Okay, to whoever it was that reviewed; THANKYOU! I totally agree with you. As long as my plan works out it should all be getting a bit more interesting in about three chapters or so. Yeah. I really appreciate your feedback (Thake note anyone else who is reading this! PLEASE R&R).

Please continue to enjoy and I will endeavour to update as often as I can!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Kyo had his back turned away from Kagura while Shigure explained to her what was going on, picking at the bandages Hatori had put on his feet.

"Well, you see Kagura, because of this I thought that it would be a great opportunity for these three to have a holiday. So they decided that they wanted to go to Australia and that is what we are discussing right now."

"What! Kyo, why did you not tell me this before?"

"hmm, Yeah," Said Kyo sarcastically, "I wonder."

"So I am expected to stay at home for the whole of the school break while my darling Kyo is deserting me?"

"That's pretty much what's happening." Confirmed Shigure, nodding his head.

"Well, this shan't do!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Whad'ya mean!" Fired up Kyo, turning around, "It'll have to do! I'm not staying here and there is no way you're coming with us!"

"Yes," said Shigure, "I am afraid that my bank balance does not stretch quite that far. Although, if it did I may as well be taking the entire zodiac on a summer vacation."

"Oh, I can pay for it myself." Kagura offered.

"No you can't!" exclaimed Kyo, startled, "Y-you don't have a job! D-do you?" He had a pleading look in his eye.

"No, my parents will pay silly!"

Kyo looked horror stricken, "S-shigure, you can't let this happen!"

"Well, I can't stop her can I Kyo."

"Aw," Said Kagura, "Kyo, you can't be serious. I'm sure that you would want me there. And anyway, Shigure is right. I can do what I want."

"Yes, but he does have a point." Offered Shigure, "After all, this holiday was meant for him – I mean, these three. It would be a little rude to impose on them in such a way."

"I know what this is." Said Kagura, narrowing her eyes to slits, "This is the Kyo and Tohru committee."

"THE WHAT!" Kyo jumped around in shock.

"The Kyo and Tohru committee." Repeated Kagura, "I have suspected it for some time now. Shigure, Hatori, Ayami and Sishou are all members." Kyo looked completely taken aback, not to mention furious. "Their goal is to separate me and my beloved Kyo and replace me with Tohru Honda. Little do they know that my love for Kyo is stronger than anything in the world! I have a message for your little agency," Kagura spat at Shigure, "Tell them to leave me and Kyo alone! Tell them that their efforts are wasted! I shall never leave Kyo's side as long as I live! This is my vow! We will learn everything about each other! Tell each other all of our secrets! I am not ashamed of telling everything to my precious Kyo! We shall be completely open with each other and when we get married, we will be the happiest couple in the world! You tell your friends that at your next club meeting would you!"

Shigure looked as if her were about to laugh out loud, but from all the effort not to was instead making himself cry. Yuki was pretending to be reading the itinerary and Tohru was just plain embarrassed. Kyo was looking at Kagura from across the table with his mouth slightly open and an expression that would seem quite appropriate if Kagura had just sprouted two heads. He appeared utterly disgusted and completely speechless.

"What the hell! How do you even come up with such crap?" Kyo asked, still in shock, but recovering quickly.

"That's actually a good idea Kagura." Shigure gazed off into the distance, as if contemplating the possibilities, "The Kyo and Tohru committee. Hmmm. I might approach Aya on that. It's the kind of thing he would be into."

Tohru chanced a gaze at Kyo. He appeared to be looking at Kagura with a look of mingled pity and sudden understanding, "Kagura, I don't know how many times I have to say it," His voice sounded slightly hoarse and very quiet with defeat, "But, I don't love you. I don't."

Kagura looked as if she was about to say something but Kyo set her a look of; we'll talk about it later; and she closed her mouth.

"Right!" Said Shigure, "Let's get on with the planning. Can you pass me those sheets please Yuki?"

. . .

It was as if a silent decree had been passed among those seated around the table; they went on as if nothing had happened. Although Kagura made sure to get a copy of the itinerary. Ayame came to join in their conversation halfway through to ensure that everything was planned out to his expectations for his brothers wellbeing.

"Ok," said Kyo after their planning was confirmed, "can you go through the whole thing just one more time Shigure?"

"So, you land in Cairns. You are there for five days; snorkelling, paddle boarding and so on;" Kyo winced slightly at this but did not interrupt, "and then you take another five days to travel down the gold coast before taking another plane to Sydney. You are in Sydney for one day doing whatever it is you like before catching a bus to the blue mountains. You spend three days on the walk there before taking a forth to travel back to Sydney. You stay in Sydney for a further four days which you will spend sightseeing, swimming and shopping. You then catch a bus to Canberra where you stay for only five hours before continuing on to The Great Ocean Road in Victoria. You are there for two days and on the third the bus will drop you off at Brisbane airport and you will fly to Adelaide from there. Once in South Australia you will remain there for nine days before catching the Ghan up to Darwin. You stay here for one night before travelling to some national parks there, where you will be for six days before returning to Darwin for two nights. From here you will fly home." Shigure breathed out slowly, "yes?"

"Yes" replied Yuki.

Kyo glanced over at Tohru, looking a little shocked and with his eyebrows raised questioningly. "This is going to be amazing!" Tohru squealed, Kyo's face cracked into a huge smile and he and Yuki started to laugh, and it wasn't too long before Tohru joined in.

. . .


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"So, how did your exams go Tohru?"

I quickly swallow the last piece of sushi that Shishou gave me, attempting to ignore the charcoal flavour. Seriously, how do you burn sushi!

"Um, they went okay I think."

"Yes. I got a similar reaction from Kyo, well, except in his fists." Shishou smiled kindly, "That was the best training session you have done to date Kyo. I meant to congratulate you on that."

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and turned away. I saw that he was hiding a huge grin, his eyes sparkling with the kind of pleasure you would see in a child when they get ten out of ten in their maths mentals. Shishou must have realised this too because he turned towards me and winked.

"Hey, Shishou!" Kyo said suddenly, "How much d'you know 'bout our trip?"

"Only that you are going to Australia."

"Yeah, we've got it all planned out."

"It's an excellent choice by the way, I myself have always wanted to go to Australia."

"It was Tohru's idea. She likes Australia too."

I give Shishou a shy smile as he turned his head to look at me, "You have good taste Tohru."

"Oh, thank you!"

Shishou leans a little closer to my ear, "No, thank you. I am afraid that there is no one better qualified than you when it comes to keeping Kyo in check. As unfortunate as that is for you."

Oh, no! What am I supposed to say to that!

I resort to waving my hands back and forth across my body, "Oh, no, not at all, not at all!"

"I heard that ya'know!" Said Kyo from my other side.

Oh dear! Now Kyo Kun will think that I dislike him!

"Uh, Kyo Kun, no I don't agree at all! Not at all!" I say, gabbling now, "It's, it's like you say: It's my fault anyway, or, or something."

To my surprise, Kyo Kun started to smile, "It's okay Tohru. He's just messing with you."

I calm down a little when Kyo Kun looks like he is okay; but I still feel a bit embarrassed.

Shishou laughed, as if he had just proved a point, "So, tell me about you're plans then. Where are you going exactly? And most importantly, will you be doing much swimming?" He smiled at Kyo, who was now acting as though he were completely oblivious of the conversation.

"Because as I understand," Shishou continued, "Australia has a lot of water."

"Well, um yes I suppose it does." I say, hesitant to return to this line of conversation, "But I think we will try to do as little swimming as possible. That is, if Kyo Kun doesn't want to."

Kyo looked up from his plate of sushi, which was virtually untouched, "Look, Tohru, I don't mind swimming ok! Just coz I'm not gonna join in, doesn't mean I mind you doing it okay! Swim all you like for all I care; it's okay."

Wow. From Kyo Kun's tone it didn't sound okay.

"Kyo," Shishou said warningly, setting him a look that can only be passes between father and son, telling him to behave himself.

"Okay," Said Kyo Kun, defeated, "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to ruin your trip, that's all." What? Now I was really confused. Sometimes it seems like Kyo is making a lot of progress with his temper, but other times, I just get really puzzled. Why would he need to get angry over something so simple?

I decide to just smile at Kyo, "That is okay! I understand." Actually, I completely do not understand. But that doesn't matter.

Kyo Kun looked down at his plate, "Look, Shishou, I'm gonna make some actual food, okay? Have you got anything in the fridge?"

"Yes. I thought it might come to this." Said Shishou, who seemed unfazed about Kyo's derogatory reference to his cooking, "There should be something in there, I had to buy before you came over."

Kyo Kun got up and started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Uh, Kyo Kun," Surly I cannot just sit here while Kyo makes dinner, "Do you want me to come and help?" Kyo looked towards Shishou, who nodded.

Kyo Kun looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders before walking into the kitchen.

I turned to Shishou, confused. What was that supposed to mean? Did Kyo want my help or no? When Shishou motioned for me to follow Kyo into the kitchen I got up and went to help.

. . .

I hovered in the doorway to the kitchen. Kyo Kun had his back turned to me and was rummaging through the few items that were in the fridge. I could see the muscles in his shoulders and back moving under his t-shirt.

Kyo stood up and turned around, supporting several items in his arms. "Here," He said, pushing something into my chest, "Cut this up."

I got out a knife and Kyo Kun passed me a chopping board. I stood peeling and slicing the potatoes for some time, thinking about our holiday.

Suddenly, the question that had been bothering me for some time now floated to the surface of my mind, as things often do when you are chopping potatoes.

"Um Kyo Kun?" I ask nervously, unsure of how to approach the subject. Kyo raised his eyebrows, "Kyo Kun, have you ever been on a plane before?"

"No." He replied bluntly, "Have you?" (be prepared for me to ramble on now for some time, sorry about this – I was having a bad day) Normally I would assume that he was asking the question out of etiquette; but there was something about his voice. His curious expression. His shining, questioning eyes; all of this seeming to almost hunger for my reply.

Something stirred deep within me as I stared into his crimson brown eyes, peering out from under his bright, fiery fringe. Eyes that held so many secrets; secrets that I wanted to learn one day. Soon enough, not too far away, I would crack the code. I would unlock what it was that prompted him to keep it all locked away and it would all just spill out. In a great turret, like a dam being broken. All of the conflicted emotions that were raging behind those eyes that were now so very gentle. But they were something else too; they were pleading. Pleading for me to discover them and set free his soul and lay his troubled mind to rest.

I can see it, I can. The sufferance and torment that he goes through and most of all, how very afraid he is. If only I could figure out what it was; then anything, anything could be possible[ZH1] . Even my most wild and closely guarded dreams and the truth, the one I dare ain't admit, even to myself, not fully. The dark and forbidden part of my heart, aching to be suppressed no longer, could be endured and accepted.

When Kyo Kun continued to stare at me, puzzled, I shook my head, trying to remember what it was we were talking about.

"Uh, no, no I haven't"

"Are you worried?" Kyo actually looked genuinely concerned.

"Um," I wasn't sure if I should answer truthfully or not. I looked at Kyo. He seemed to be a little unsure and actually, a little scared himself. "Well, yes actually, I am." Uh, Kyo still looks kind of weird, "A-are you worried?"

"Huh, no, no! of course not! Why would I be worried about going on some stupid plane?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Huh?" Kyo blinked at me. "No, sorry. I know." He ran a hand down his face and looked at the floor.

I smiled, "It is okay! I understand." What a lie! I don't understand at all really. Luckily, Kyo returns my smile and nods his head in agreement.

Even though he smiles, I still get the impression that Kyo is not okay. Not okay at all.

. . .

When they got home Kyo and Tohru were surprised to find that Yuki, Shigure and Ayame were still up.

"Hello my flower!" Shigure called out cheerfully, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're home!"

"Oh?" Tohru replied from the door.

"Yes, we had some, well let's just say, troubles heating up the dinner you had cooked."

"As hard as Yuki tried to restore it to a suitable temperature," Ayame cut in defensively, "It was beyond all of our skill levels."

"So we ended up getting takeout's." Shigure concluded.

Tohru smiled, "Well, as long as you got something to eat."

Tohru made her way to the kitchen to make tea, "would you like some Kyo Kun?" She asked politely, holding up the kettle.

"Na. I'm gonna sit on the roof."

"Kyooo," Shigure called, "I think you had better stay down here – were discussing the trip." At this Shigure turned to face Ayame and the two each whipped a pair of sunglasses dramatically out of their pockets, put them on and nodded to each other before turning back to the rest of the group.

Kyo sighed, rolled his eyes and made his way back to the dining room.

Tohru brought the tea in to the others and sat down.

"Well," started Shigure, lowering his sunnies, "I was just wanting to let you know that I have booked your flights and your all ready to go!"

"Great! can I leave now then?" Said Kyo.

"No, what I really wanted to say," Shigure took his sunglasses off entirely, "was that I will be leaving for America four days before you go." When nobody answered, the dog figured he should clarify, "So you will be here on your own for four days. Without me."

"And?" Said Kyo.

"Well, will you be okay?"

"Okay! It's gonna be great! Well," Said Kyo enthusiastically, "better than usual anyways."

"Right. But that means that Ayame will be driving you to the airport." Yuki turned his head sharply to face Shigure. Seeing that he was serious he buried his face in his hands. Kyo's grin slid slowly off his face, but he recovered quickly, "What'd you mean? Does Ayame even have a licence?"

"Why yes, I do." Ayame cut in, "I failed the driver's test seven times until I got it! Well, eight if you count the time that I crashed the car. But that was only because there was an old lady crossing the road and I had no time to slow down." He added when everyone looked horrified.

Yuki turned to Shigure, "Surely you cannot allow this idiot to drive us to the airport?"

"Yeah!" Chipped in Kyo, "Do you want us to die!"

"Can't Hatori drive us?" Yuki asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not." Shigure answered, "You see, he is out of town that day on some sort of errand of which he refuses to tell us what it is. He doesn't know what true friendship is!" Shigure looked momentarily saddened.

"Okay, what about a taxi?" Kyo was scraping desperately for a solution now.

"Pay for it yourself." Shigure turned to Ayame with a mischievous grin, "Aya, surly you would prefer to drive these three to the airport as opposed to paying for their taxi?"

"Why yes. I see no reason to spend my money if there is no need."

"Exactly my point." Shigure concluded.

Yuki sighed and shook his head.

Kyo got up to go, his head bowed in defeat, making his way to the door he shot a glair towards Ayame, who didn't notice. Just as he was about to leave, Yuki spoke, "I just wanted to ask," He began, "Have any of you ever been on a plane before?" His gaze shifted to each person around the room.

"Um." Shigure began, "well, there's a first time for everything."

"what about you Ayame?"

"little brother, I am sorry, I am afraid I have never, ever (never say never ever Ayame! Soz – Dr Who ref. I couldn't resist) been on an aeroplane before." Ayame lowered his gaze to the floor, as if he had disappointed his brother.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo shook his head, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Yuki final turned to Tohru, "No," She answered, "I haven't"

"So pretty much, no one here knows what it's like on a plane?"

"Yep." Shigure confirmed, brightly.

"Not scared are you, dumb rat?"

"Of course I am worried. I don't know many people I can talk about it to. Who knows what it's going to be like."

"You don't think it's gonna be that bad do you?" Kyo asked cautiously. He was looking a little worried again.

"Kyo," Said Shigure, as the voice of reason (JK, JK), "There is nothing to be worried about. It will all be fine." Tohru wasn't sure if he was reassuring Kyo or himself.

"What are you talking to me for! It's that damn rat that's scared, not me! What a stupid thing to be worried about." Kyo stormed out of the room, fuming. The table could hear him down the hall, "An aeroplane, ha! Not scary, not at all!"

Yuki turned back to the others, eyebrows raised, "well, someone's in a bad mood."

. . .


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Shigure decided that it would be a good idea to have the family (well, most of them anyways) over before the four went away, as a kind of farewell gesture that was being organised by those who were receiving the farewell. It was decided that Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame (who still hadn't left), Hatori, Haru, Shishou, Rin, Kagura (to Kyo's horror) and Ritsu would come over to Shigure's house the Saturday before Shigure left. It was going to be a big event.

Tohru sat daydreaming about it in history. She made lists in her mind (palace - lol) of all the things she would have to prepare, what food she would need to make and overall just worrying about what was going to happen. To her, a gathering of all of these people was a recipe for disaster.

She thought about how Kyo would probably have a fight with Haru or Yuki and pick on Momiji, who would complain. She pondered over what kinds of things she needed to put in place to ensure Hiro's satisfaction or else he would be demanding her attention the entire time. She was so pensive that she hardly noticed the bell go and her thoughts were hardly disrupted by it at all.

"Tohru, come on." Uo stared down at her.

"Yes." Hanna agreed, "People will think that we are…odd just sitting here."

"People already think we're weird 'coz of you Saki. So don't go getting all hypocritical."

Tohru packed away hurriedly.

The three walked down the hall.

"Tohru." Hanna began, "I am sensing that something is troubling you. What's wrong?"

"Yeah," Uo agreed, "You seem even more spaced out than usual."

"Uh, I am fine!" Tohru smiled up at her friends, "Just a bit tired."

"Tired!" Uo fired up, "Those Sohmas haven't been overworking you have they! I might just have a word with them right now! Oi! Orange top!" She bellowed across the hall; Kyo glared back at her in reply.

"No, no Uo, It is all okay! I just couldn't sleep last night."

Uo was still not convinced and narrowed her eyes as Thoru, "Well if you ever feel as if you are being overworked," The three made their way out of the front doors of the school and into the sunlight courtyard, "Just say so, okay!"

Tohru smiled, "Okay."

"Speaking of which." Said Hanna, "We wanted to talk to you about something Tohru."

"Yes," Uo continued, "We thought that it was about time to visit you again at home."

"We said Saturday didn't we?" Hanna said.

"Yeah, Saturday, and we'll stay the night again."

"Oh, really?" Tohru went into panic.

Hanna turned to her, "What is the problem? We do need to see you before you go you know. You can't defer."

"Um, well, you see," Tohru began, "The Sohma's were going to have a bit of a get together on Saturday, before we left."

"An excellent opportunity!" Uo shouted, "It's about time the rest of the Sohmas met us."

"Agreed." Said Hanna.

"Um, I will have to check." Said Tohru, concerned.

"What time shall we arrive?" Hanna asked, "If you have preparation to do then no doubt we should help with that."

"Good point." Uo agreed, "I can't imagine Orange top being much of a help. And from your description I wouldn't trust the prince to cook anything either."

"Should we make it nine o'clock?"

"Okay, we'll see you at nine on Saturday then." Uo concluded, turning to Tohru.

"Uh, okay." Tohru wasn't sure what to do, but didn't want to offend her friends, they were so good to her after all.

Despite all of this, the party was causing her more anxiety every day. What if something; anything really; happened and her friends found out about the curse? They would certainly have their memories erased. Would she have to get her memory erased too? How awful. This was just way too problematic. Thoru felt as though they were all in for a tough ride.

. . .

 **Narrator:**

Sorry about the short chapter. And the Sherlock reference. I thought it was hilarious okay! There was nothing I could do to resist. So, hopefully you are enjoying this so far. I know that the writing is a little irregular (I get occasional whims of enlightenment) but apart from that I think it's pretty good so I don't really care what anyone else thinks. LOL.

Speaking of which; to the person who reviewed – Hi! Thanks so much for your support! I feel kind of in your debt coz you keep encouraging me to write. Thankyou! As you can see, I am suddenly bringing in a whole heap of other characters in just after your review. The party chapter/s will have the most people in it out of the entire story so do not fret! It shall return to just the main three!

Anyways, the story goes on. Wasn't too sure how to write the school life without making it sound like my own school day so I just emitted it. This chapter is all you will get. Hence why it is so short.

Now, to wander completely off topic…I was asked the other day to name some objects in my life that were important to me. I thought long and hard and came up with very little to show for the time in which I could have spent reading manga. Here is my list; #1 myself (the truth, I regard myself very highly on the list); #2 my watch (I get so jumpy without it on my wrist); #3 my piano (I would die if I could not sing in tune when practicing for exams); #4 a pink feather off of a feather boa someone wore to a hen's night (I was just in the same restaurant, not attending the party, sadly enough. I just picked the feather up off the ground); #5 badges with my name on them from the various thingamabobs I have attended over the years.

As you can see the list is very sad for my fifteen years spent on the earth, but it got me thinking all the same.

I am very sentimental, I know this and have always known it. I keep everything. From buttons that fall off my school shirt to the horrid present that my aunt gave me for Christmas when I was four. I still have every Christmas and birthday card that was ever given to me catalogued in the cupboard downstairs as well as every book/colouring activity/figurine/art piece I ever made throughout my entire schooling as well as all of my exercise books dating back to transition. If you were to ask me the hardest experience I have to face in day to day life I would answer; "giving away my clothes to the salvation army." Even if they are too small, even if I haven't worn them for years, I am terrified of one day needing something that I have thrown out. I find it next to impossible to get rid of memories, because I know that once the objects around me have gone I have no way of accessing these memories and past emotions. I know that the only way I will become a better person is by keeping in mind who I used to be (see Dr Who, last episode with 11th Dr).

The reason I kept the pink feather is because 1, I had such a good time that night that I wanted something, anything, that would help me remember it, and 2, because it reminded me of a picture book I read when I was little, entitled the _Pink Feather Boa_ or some variation within. I still have this delicate feather in a wooden box where I keep all the name tags.

Now, you may ask; what was the point of all of that? Well, I wanted to convey my struggles of imploring objects such as these, that mean so much in my life, into my fic. I am truly saddened. I believe that the objects people surround themselves with tell you a lot about that person and their values. Just little sentimental things. I find that it is a huge part of characterisation and feel as though I should try to include this in my texts.

After all of this incredibly intensive thinking I decided that fanfictions were not supposed to be deep and meaningful so I just let it slide and moved on to wondering what I was going to have for dinner.

I hope the message got across to you and touched you in the heart. :)

P.S Mystery reviewer: I think that you too are ausome.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

*For those who are wondering; I am not superstitious! And to the person who reviewed – this is just the beginning. J*

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"

"-Gure, please don't sing such songs about Tohru's friends."

"Oh, yes. You're right Aya, alas; these girls are no ordinary high school girls. They are Tohru's friends. I forgot."

"Yes."

"No, but Aya, you don't understand. Arisa is very, how do I put this; rough. And Saki, urgh, I shudder to think. You should have seen what she did to my bathroom the last time she came over."

"Oh, what happened Gure?"

"I can't say. All I can tell you is that I vowed never to let her clean anything in my house ever again."

"Would you two shut up out there!" I yell. Their conversation is getting tedious and I am not ready to get up yet, nor to hear anything that either of them have to say really.

"But, brother mine, I brought you your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"It was Tohru's idea!"

"Fine, bring it in."

I roll over in bed so I am facing the door as it opens. Re arranging my hair so it is out of my face and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up slightly to allow Ayame to place the tray on my lap.

The tray is an assortment of foods, completed with tea and some of the aubergine that didn't get eaten last night.

"Thankyou." I say so to excuse Ayame. He doesn't get the message but resorts to standing by the bed expectantly. Like a cat seeking approval from its owner after catching and dissecting a mouse and placing on the front porch for all to see.

I sigh and eat something off the plate. It is a little dark to see what it is but whatever it is/was tastes disgusting.

I splutter and take a quick sip of tea, which is far too strong.

"Did you make this?"

Ayame's face lights up and he starts to emit that energy he normally does when he talks. It's kind of like when you remove a warm plate off of your lap after eating and you suddenly realise how hot It actually was and can see the red marks it left on your thighs.

I watch his animated expression as he talks about how he went about warming everything up without destroying the kitchen. His gestures are exuberant and overall air flamboyant. He seems ecstatic. It is constantly amazing how he manages to cheer up and bounce back so quickly from anything that has happened to him.

Once he stops I smile. I can't help liking him just a little. Or at least feeling a bit happy in his presence, "its…good. Thankyou."

Ayame's smile broadens to encompass the whole of his face and eyes, "R-really! Gure! Gure!" He leaps off out the door and I can hear his voice eco down the stairs, "Gure! He liked it! He really liked it! He said so he did! My dearest brother liked the meal I prepared for him! The gap between us has been bridged over one meal! I should have thought of this years ago." Now that is taking it way too far. I go back to my eggplant, "Tohru! Tohru!" Ayame runs outside, "Guess what! My darling brother like the food I made! He did, he did! Can you imagine? All is right in the world. How glorious this is. How absolutely marvellous!"

I hear a door upstairs slam open, "Oi!"

"Kyo, guess what!"

"I don't care, leave me alone!"

"No, no, it's about Yuki. My brother."

"I know who Yuki is ya'know! I have to live with him too."

"No, no, no, you don't know what you are saying, he and I are now inseparable. Isn't it fabulous?"

"Yeah, I'm delighted. Now Get out of my room!"

"Everybody, Yuki and I are now best friends! Aren't you all so happy?"

If only everyone reacted in the same way when I spoke to them. That would be such a dream; to see how happy I could make anyone in just half a second. I wish so hard that is was that easy. I listen a while to Ayame running about the house. Actually, on second thoughts…maybe not.

. . .

Yawning, I make my way down stairs. Ayame has run off somewhere and Kyo is in his room after coming back from his morning run. Shigure is finishing off his house cleaning and Tohru is nowhere in sight.

"Tohru," I call out. Perhaps she needs a hand with preparation, "Tohru, do you need some help?" I glance at the clock. God, it's eight fifty already! Saki and Arisa will be here in ten minutes! I had better find Tohru.

"Tohru!"

"Uh, yes Yuki kun. What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I smile as Tohru comes in from the laundry, "In fact, I was wondering if you needed a hand."

"Oh, me? How kind of you, but I have everything done now. I just need to set up for this afternoon."

"Ah, yes. This afternoon. Do you want me to move some tables outside? I saw the Shigure had some delivered."

"Please don't go to any trouble!"

"Well I have nothing else to do." She looks so adorable. I take a step towards her; I don't know why. The only thought that is in my head right now is how cute she looks with her hair in pigtails and her cleaning smock on, covering her bright clothes. Why am I even thinking this? It makes no sense. It feels as though I have under some kind of trance. She has put a spell on me so that all I can see is her face.

I lift my hand so that I can caress the soft pallet of her cheek. It is emitting a soft pink glow and I stair deeply into her eyes. They must hold so many secrets. If only I could set her free, then she could be mine forever.

"Tohru, I was – urgh!" Kyo stands stock still in the door way, his eyes wide with surprise; frozen in time.

He takes us in; my hand level with Tohru's ear lobe and bare millimetres from touching her skin. We are not even an inch apart from each other's bodies. I remain in the same position, equally as shocked as Kyo and unable to move a muscle. I try and try but I just can't move.

Tohru hurriedly takes a step backwards but Kyo and I remain opposing each other. It's almost like a camera zooming out rapidly in a film. My world suddenly becomes so much bigger in little to no time and the speed of it makes me feel slightly sick as it re ageists.

I remain focused on Kyo's eyes. The two of us stair each other down. His eyes narrow to flaming scarlet slits and mine fire spears of frozen ice right back.

I can tell what he is thinking because I am thinking the same. It's like I suddenly have psychic powers and can read his mind: This is war!

. . .


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

That basted, that complete and utter basted! Who the hell does that dam rat even think he is? Good thing I caught him in time…

I just can't believe it! What is even happening? I don't really know if I fully understand what I just saw. No, I understand completely. It's between him and me now – open conflict. But I know it isn't. That's why I ran away. I don't even know where I am going, not to the roof. But he has already won. If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get. Just like always; because of what I am, who I am I can't have anything. I'm not entitled to even try.

I didn't even know I felt this strongly for Tohru. I need to have stopped this sooner. How did it even happen? Who the hell do I even think I am! Shit, I need to calm down.

I'm glad I got the last word in though. Well, at least I think I did. I'm sure I pushed him over as I went out the door. Where am I going?

That's why I hate Yuki the most – he always gets what he wants and I just get me. I'm such an idiot! How did this happen, how! I need to back out now, she can't ever know my secret. But that's where the problem is, if I give in it's like I'm surrendering everything to Yuki, like I'm giving in to my fate. Why has it gotta be like this! Why do I have to be me? Why do I have to be such a coward all of the time? Everything would be fine if I wasn't like that and now, it's just like I'm conforming to the pattern again.

It's hard to see through my rage but I think I know where I am. I trip up the stairs and bash down the front door.

"Shishou!" I bellow down the hall, "Shishou!" I yell at the top of my lungs for all it's worth. I hear footsteps but it's like I'm so enraged my vison has been impaired because of it. "Training, now!" I continue.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Shishou sounds concerned, very concerned in fact.

"Training," I repeat, "Now!"

"Kyo maybe you had ought to calm down fi-"

"Yes, training!" I say, glad that he is catching on. I suddenly realise that I am puffing from exhaustion, I ran the whole way here and I didn't even notice, I just lost control.

"Okay," Shishou speaks calmly, like always, "let's go outside."

 **. . .**

I collapse onto the ground; that's all I have. I finally run out of the adrenaline and the anger that was fuelling my veins (should say arteries but veins sounds better). I feel as though I am close to tears – that hurt so much. My whole body is aching and I curl up into a ball in the dirt and close my eyes. I breath. My ribs heaving painfully up and down and up and down. My heart beats in my chest; lub dub, lub dub. I'm alive, I know this, but it was never more apparent to me than in this moment. It all hurts so much.

I sigh shakily, my breaths coming in great, irregular hauls and my hands covering the top of my head. My legs cramp and my stomach lurches. Everything hurts. It feels as though I just fell from a twenty story building, or alternatively like I have just been shot, everywhere. (Picture David Tennant falling out of that space ship and smashing through the glass roof in the end of time part two.) But what hurts the most is the tumultuous storm raging in my mind, or is it my heart? I can't tell anymore.

The blood pumps around my body slowly, too slowly and I feel my limbs go numb.

Suddenly Shishou is by my side. He just sits there, doing nothing; waiting for me. I slowly release the tension in my body, my shoulders sink down from my neck and my grip slackens around my head. I use my arms to push myself off the ground. Everything blurs unnaturally around me, like water colours being blotted on a canvas.

Shishou is the only thing that is clear in my line of vision so I focus on him. I see he's holding a glass of water while sitting cross legged and looking calm. I steady myself and take a deep breath. I extend my arm to take the water. Shishou smiles and passes it to me gently, his hand carefully supporting underneath the glass as well as at its sides.

I drink thirstily. When I am done I place the glass on the pavement, "would you like some more?" Shishou asks softly.

I shake my head so he remains silent, just sitting by my side.

After a little while of sitting in silence he asks, "Do you want to go to the party today?"

I think about this question. I don't really know. If I go I will have to talk to people, well, see them at least. I s'pose I could just sit on the roof; no one would think it was odd. If I don't go people might wonder where I am, I'm certain that Yuki will make sure of that. It'll also makes me seem weak and give Yuki the wrong impression. If I go then there's no doubt Saki, Arisa and Kagura will source me out and question me. How annoying! But overall, if I don't go the consequences will be greater and it will be even more awkward not being there.

"I, I think I should go." I say; steadily as I can manage. I still shouldn't be reacting this way. I don't deserve Thoru.

"It's not about what you should do," Shishou said, "but what you want to do."

"I wanna go." I conclude. Shishou smiles.

"You haven't changed." He says, "Personally I think that you are making the right choice. Obviously I don't know what happened so I'm not the best judge." He pauses for a second, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I reply, too quickly, "No, it's just, just, urgh I don't know, I'm just stupid. I can solve it myself."

"Kyo," Shishou said, slightly exasperated, but level, "You don't have to fight every battle on your own. We are here for you. I am here for you and I always will be. You are not stupid and you are not a coward. So don't punish yourself over things that aren't realistic."

"I want to come here and live with you!" I finally burst out.

Shishou smiled his patient smile, "Just finish the year out. I would like you to continue living at Shigure's house; it is good for you, even if you don't think so right now."

He doesn't understand! I need to get away from there, from all those people. From Thoru.

"But," He continued, "If you feel that you just cannot stay there after you go on your trip, you can stay with me for a little while. But I can tell you this much; running away from your problems will not help a single bit."

The only reason I want to run away from my problems is because I should have done so a long time ago. It is the answer to the problem. Or maybe Shishou is right? I know that I get so angry because I do nothing but run away; from those around me I distance myself; like from my mother and my guilt; like from Tohru's mother; like from myself. That is the problem, so will running from this make it any better?

My head is aching; I'm sick of not knowing the answers to anything.

I glance up at Shishou, who is starting to rise from his position on the ground. I owe him so much. He smiles at me again and I stand. I still need him so much. He takes a step towards me. I know that I will repay him one day, I just don't know how. He stretches his arms wide, "Kyo," He takes me in his protective grasp and I breath him in. So calm, so solid. I love him so much.

"I love you."

"I love you too…dad."

. . .

Authors note – I think I'm gonna cry! I wasn't sure if I should have put the chapter in 'coz I don't know if it was entirely realistic. BUT IT IS SO CUTE! *wail* *blowing nose* Just figured I should clarify ; ) ) ) ) )


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

(Yuki pov. Time skip backwards)

God what was I thinking? When did this even happen? How could I love Thoru so much and not even know about it? How could I treat her in such a way? I must have no respect for her feelings. How terrible! When did I become such an awful person?

I do hope she is okay. I just sort of ran off after that stupid cat interrupted us. Mabey it's a good thing he did though – who knows what might have happened if he hadn't. I wonder where he has run off to: weakling. I didn't think that he went to the roof though. But as for Thoru, if she lives up to her personality she probably wouldn't even have noticed any of the shameful, unorthodox things I did.

But all of this, everything, is just proving one point: It's me against Kyo. The battle's out in the open. I have to win this time; I just have to. There is too much at stake. It's not like when we fight each other physically, this proves so much more. This Is the true test of strength; I have to give it all that I've got.

What's that noise? A knock at the door? It must be Arisa and Saki. I really don't need them at a time like this, nor the whole party really. It is going to be such a bother, a real struggle to get through it without something going wrong. Plus, Thoru is quite worried about it which means that her friends will be extra suspicious. It is going to be very troublesome.

The party aside, the thing that I am most anxious about is the holiday. I expect that things will not go very smoothly; maybe we should we just cancel now. How are Kyo and I even supposed to look at each other after this, let alone travel around Australia together? I really just want to fight him, for once in my life, it's me who wants to do that. However, I feel like that wouldn't make Thoru too happy.

I can hear the three girls making their way noisily up the stairs, "Where's the prince and orange top?"

"Um," Replied Thoru, "I'm not really too sure. There were here about ten minutes ago."

"Humm, that would be right. I can imagine they would be the types who would clear off as soon as work was mentioned." The voices stopped right outside my door.

"I, I don't think it is that, it was, was, something else."

"Wha-"

"Speaking of work," Saki cut Arisa off from asking any more questions. Wow, that's creepy, I can literally feel her staring through the wooden door to my room having realised that I was in here, "What needs to be done Thoru?"

"Well, Yuki said that he could help move the tables out a little later and things like that. I prepared as much food as I could last night but there is still a lot to do. There might be a trip to the shops involved so we should probably make a list now so it can be done sooner rather than later right?"

"Yes, quite right. Would you like me and Yuki to go right now for you Thoru? You and Arisa can start on the rest of the preparations."

"But we don't know where the prince is Saki."

"He is currently sitting with his back against that door there, which I presume leads to his bedroom."

After only a few second of shocked silence, my bedroom door began to push fiercely against my back and I moved out of the way hurriedly to see the tree standing, staring at me.

I jump to my feet. Arisa still has her hand pressed against my door and is wearing an expression of shock and mingled misunderstanding, similar to Thoru's. Saki is the only one of the number who does not look completely astonished, she appears to be almost bored.

"Let's go." She says, turning to face me, "What will you be needing Thoru?"

. . .

"What happened between you and Thoru?" Saki asks me as soon as we are out of earshot of the house. Straight to the point.

"What?" I jump from shock, "What on earth makes you think anything like that?" I try to lessen her suspicion by smiling sweetly as I rub a hand behind my head, nervously. Mabey she actually is psychic.

I try to block the thought of what happened just in case she is reading my mind or something.

Saki smiles at me, "It doesn't work like that. I cannot read people's minds as such," I would call that mind reading, "I simply read their electric signals. For me, reading someone's waves is equivalent to reading words off a piece of paper." She pauses for breath, "I can see your guilty conscience as easily as you can read that street sign so you had better justify yourself before I suspect the worst."

Wow. I must admit that she is good, but there is no way in hell that I am going to tell her what I did.

"What makes you think that something happened between me and her. Why not Thoru and Kyo?" I ask, stalling now.

"Well, to start with the obvious: point; there must be something wrong because you locked yourself in you room when Thoru was downstairs and needed your help. She had spoken to you ten minutes previously on the topic of you moving tables outside for her, which, I am certain you would have been more than obliging to do. So something must have happened in that time to make you lock yourself in your room upstairs.

"Point; you knew that we were coming. The ideal thing for you to be doing when we arrived is helping Thoru. My hypothesis is proven by the fact that you asked her to help ten minutes before our allocated time of arrival. This shows that you were keen to be productive for when we came. But instead you are hiding away from Thoru as well as us. This means that whatever it is that you have done is something you are too ashamed of for to be in Thoru's presence and that the risk of us finding out is grater of the benefits of earning our brownie points.

"Point; Kyo, he was nowhere in sight. Now, while some may think that if something happened involving you he would have stuck around to yell at you. The way I see it is that this way is not his style. If the event was involving Thoru and yourself, it is more likely he would be the one who leaves the house. He too is possibly embarrassed and enraged and in his confusion, simply had to get away. You, on the other hand, would be incredibly embarrassed but would not dare run the risks of running away – who knows what could have happened to you in that state.

"You end up in a situation whereby you cannot leave the house, you cannot see Thoru until the others arrive, and you cannot run any kind of risk that might involve running into us. So what do you do? You lock yourself in your room.

"Conclusion; you and Thoru were together talking about the preparations for the party when you committed an act, presumably of affection, towards her and were interrupted by Kyo. Kyo then ran from the house and you hid in your room until I came.

"Am I wrong? There is no use at all lying. The consequences will just be worse for you."

My mind ticks over. I feel dizzy and it takes me a second to realise that we have been standing still for some time. I can feel the perspiration on the back of my neck.

"No," I say, "No, you are not wrong."

 **. . .**

 **Authors note: Sorry about the break since my last update – life. :P As you can see, the story is starting to progress. YAY! ^-^Soon the three will be on the plane to Australia. O.O How exciting! I have loads of ideas that I am currently trying to come to terms with so hopefully it will turn out how I intend it to. Thankyou to anyone who is reading! See you at chapter 16! ;)**

 **Oh and...PLEASE R &R! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS! **

**T-T**

 **over and out. -_-**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Saki stairs at me. She says nothing and proceeds to look right through me. I lower my eyes; the shame is unbearable. The silence absolute. It is almost like a fog, I can't breathe normally and as the emptiness is prolonged my chest contracts further and further until I begin to feel so physically uncomfortable I am certain that my face must be turning blue. Surely that was the answer she was after? Her evidence was so strong. What was she expecting? I feel my whole body start to shake. From fear or shame or rage, I can't tell. Finally, after an eternity of nothing, she nods her head slightly and begins to walk towards the supermarket. A walk I have done with Tohru so many times. I follow her, stiltedly. "I am sure that there is a completely reasonable explanation." She says as we round the final corner to the store, "After all, you are," She pauses to think about what I am, "a gentle person. I have every confidence that I can trust you almost completely. That is," She adds, "Taking into account that the only thing I can trust is myself. You can never trust reason or simply what you see. Both of these things are biased and misleading." The stores electric door slides open and we are met with a wave of invitingly cool air. I am so relieved that I barely listen to what Saki is saying, "Of course there is one other thing I can trust," We step inside and Saki consults her list. "That is my friendship with Tohru. Not only do I have complete faith in her as a person and our unbreakable connection, but I greatly respect her. To have handled such a loss in the way she has done and to take on as many tasks as she has done is an effort few could hope to achieve. She has been so kind to me and accepts every person and situation she comes across. She is the strongest and kindest person I have ever met and I respect her and her judgement. Whatever happened between you before has either gone unnoticed by her or she is unfazed by it. Either way, there is no need for you to be as concerned as you are. "I cannot deny that I am glad that you have reacted in such a way as I hope you have learned your lesson. I must give you a warning though: Don't you ever do anything to Tohru again. If I discover any other similar occurrences happen or have happened, then be prepared to experience a type of pain your brain simply cannot comprehend." A wave of relief. I am not sure how to react for I feel that I have not been completely let off the hook or completely forgiven. At least the shaking has stopped. I cannot help feeling just a little happy. While Tohru may be friends with a Yankee and a psychic, they are the best and most loyal friends anyone could ever hope for. . . . We make our way out of the store, loaded with shopping bags. I can still feel the tension in the air between us but I always feel that Tohru's friends have been suspicious of us. And seeing as Saki is so different from everyone I know, I have always felt a bit odd in her presence. "Now." Saki said suddenly, "It is time for us to move on the important part of the conversation." God, what could be more intense than what we had just talked about? I can feel the sweat on the back of my neck breaking out again and my mind starts to spiral out of control. What have I done? I scan my memory, I consider my entire history with Saki, with Tohru. I think about every tiny thing I could have done to offend Tohru's friends over the course of the week. I need to find it so I am prepared for the roasting. Saki turns to face me now, dead serious, "I wanted to ask," a small, and slightly mischievous smile comes across her face, "is Kyo's father coming tonight?" I sigh. I should have seen that coming. . . . "There they are Tohru." Arisa yelled from the dining room, "Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!" "Did you get everything?" Tohru pokes her head around the front door. She smiles and rushes towards us to reduce our heavy loads. I am relieved to find that there is no tension between us and she smiles at me kindly. Arisa doesn't seem to notice anything fishy either. Lucky. But I cannot allow for this to happen again. . . . The time of the party finally arrived. The guests filtered in slowly in their various pairs and groups. Momiji arrived first, greeting Tohru enthusiastically and dragging Hatsuharu in his wake, who promptly went to join Yuki where he was standing, wordlessly. When Kagura smashed through the front gate he looked up hopefully, but was disappointed and deeply saddened to see that Rin was not with her. He had been secretly hoping that she would turn up for the party. Ayame and Shigure rushed to greet a fatigued Hatori as they were anxious to relay the events of their past few weeks spent together. Ritsu made a scene upon his arrival, apologising profusely for not having been there earlier despite the fact that he was perfectly on time. Tohru greeted everyone as they came, Arisa and Saki by her side who were feverously shaking hands and introducing themselves. The three girls watched the progression of the party from the sidelines. Tohru's stomach churned as their number swelled to eleven. Finally, Kisa ran up to Tohru, who picked her up off the ground and embraced her beloved sister while proudly introducing her to her friends. Hiro stalked up the drive moodily and in his abrupt rudeness to Tohru received a well earnt lecture from the Yankee. Once everybody had arrived, the food was taken to the long tables that had been set up outside by Yuki earlier. The guests took their seats and began to talk and enjoy the meal. However, Tohru remained waiting anxiously by the gate. Her and Hannah were the only two to have noticed the missing guests. . . . **Authors note:** **SweetLiars – thankyou so much! I thought that there were some rogue miss-spellings of Tohru going on so thanks for the confirmation. And as for Hana, well I'm not too sure what happened there, I think I changed my mind half way through as to what I wanted to do with that…now I have to change it…grrr. Anyways, ya. The three are in their second year of high school, so it is kind of like Kyo's last summer of freedom or something. That's where the idea sprung from at least. You're too smart – you guessed pretty much right. But there is more to come from that area…THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! :))))))**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Tohru sat anxiously in her seat next to her two friends. She wrung her hands and craned her neck so to get a better view of the front gate. Hana sat next to her in spooky silence and cast wistful glances towards the seat on the corner of the table that was next to her; Katzuma's seat; although Tohru failed to notice this.

Arisa was in deep conversation with Hatori, who was intrigued to find out as much as he could about Tohru's friends (he had little contact with the outside world, but was mostly keen on deterring Shigure, of whom was trying to distract him).

Hiro looked now a little less cocky than usual seeing as he had been put well in his place by the Yankee. However, he still thoroughly inspected each mouthful of food with an upturned nose before eating it and continued to try relentlessly at attracting Kisa's attention which was presently focused entirely on cheering up a flustered Tohru, who was only partially involved in the conversation and was mostly replying to Kisa with one word answers or a nod of the head.

On Hiro's right sat Ayame, who was currently torn between two rather social activities; teaming up with Shigure to interrupt Hatori and attempting to feed Yuki food from his chopsticks; both of which were failing spectacularly. Unbeknownst to Ayame, the two recipients of his kindness were in a foul mood (which he failed to spot through his glee and dizzying excitement at having everyone at the one table) and quite ready to snap at any moment.

Haru; on Yuki's other side; had his chin in his hand and was only half-heartedly talking to his friend. He had no idea that he had actually been expecting Rin to turn up, after all, why would she? How did she even know that the party was on?

She had been in the hospital for some months now; and ever since the day she was admitted, every time Haru went to visit her she had been asleep. Well, until the last time that he went; which was two weeks ago now; when she hadn't been there at all. At first Haru had thought that he must have gotten lost somehow but was only to discover (eventually and after much confusion on his part) that Rin had escaped. He had smiled at the time; this was one of those not-so-rare moments when he was reminded just how much he did love her; it was such a typical thing for her to do. Of course he had been worried but she was only days from being discharged anyway and in a stable condition.

So he went home and waited. He waited and waited. Of course at the time he hadn't meant to miss three days of school, he had just forgot that it was on. His heart hurt just a little more every minute he had spent sitting there though. Expecting her to come. Needing her to come, so that he could hold her in his arms, stroke her hair and tell her how much he loved her, how much he had missed her; but she never came.

Momiji was attempting to multitask at this specific moment. He spoke to Haru and Kagura at the same time. Words of comfort and the likes as they both looked a little depressed. Kagura had her arms folded across her chest and her eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun as she stared at Kyo's empty seat at the other end of the table. It made him a little upset as he watched their blank expressions, it was simply not good at all for them to be this glum at such a lovely event. He supposed it was a good thing they were sitting next to him.

He yelled across the table at Tohru, as it would be rude not to have a proper conversation with the hostess. He also made sure not to eat too much food as he had to save up for the lovely dessert that Tohru had made.

Meanwhile, Ritsu sat whimpering in the corner, next to Kisa. He thanked and apologised to Tohru profusely for being there and wasting the food she had cooked. He was supposed to have Kyo seated diagonally to his left and had Saki in front of him, who made little effort at conversation.

At this point Tohru was hysterical - where was Kyo? Was he okay? She was almost glad for the distraction when Hiro ordered her to get him some more cold water from inside. She snuck off while Arisa was scolding him for not using manners on some occasion.

. . .

As Tohru descended the stairs, a blob of orange bobbing along the path to their house caught her eye. She looked up again suddenly to confirm that it was Kyo she had seen, walking with his hands resting on the back of his head as he walked with Katzuma at his side.

She was so overjoyed to see him that she spilt the glass of water, earning a glair and eyeball roll from the sheep. Tohru ignored him but ran instead to greet Kyo and his master, with Saki quick to follow.

Slowly the night began.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ok so that is the latest instalment. Hope you enjoyed it. I bit slow moving or something and short but that was intentional. Please tell me if you think the chapters are too short or something. If you are not enjoying it…don't tell me. And if you are…do tell me.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Yours truly - ; p**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"KYO!" Kagura suddenly shot from nowhere, and, pushing Tohru aside, leapt towards Kyo to hug him. He dodged her attack and turned to run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Kyo he did not move fast enough. He found, in a matter of seconds, that Kagura was mounted on his back.

"Kyo, my love, I've missed you so, so, so much!" Kagura squeezed Kyo as hard as she could around his middle, "Why don't you give me a kiss as an apology for having kept me waiting so long?"

"The hell do you think you're doing! Get off me!" The red head yelled with much effort; he had been badly winded and was currently attempting to loosen kagura's hold on his abdomen.

"Hello Tohru. How nice it is to see you again." Katzuma bowed to the hostess, who hastily bowed back. He had walked strait past the bickering couple and was now smiling down at an incredibly flustered Tohru.

"Oh, Kyo, I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me and that you weren't going to turn up to see me at all." Kagura pouted her bottom lip but managed to glare menacingly at Kyo at the same time.

"You crazy psychopath! Why would I come here to see you?"

"Good evening." Saki had come up behind Tohru and was greeting Katzuma, "May I show you to your seat? I believe that you are sitting next to me."

"How lovely." Shishou replied politely.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Saki spoke in a virtually monotone manner, her dark eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. However, a small smile managed to break across her expressionless face and she turned slowly to take a compliant Shishou to his allotted seat.

"Kyo. DON'T SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS!" Kagura commenced throwing punches and hurtled Kyo around the yard like a rag doll.

"Tohru." Tohru turned to see Shishou motioning for her to follow him, "It is best just to leave them to it. Kyo will be fine. Trust me."

Tohru, having decided that there was not much she could do at the present, reluctantly returned to her seat and began on her meal.

. . .

Kyo sighed loudly as he plonked himself in his seat next to his master. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he cast a glair at Hana who was sitting diagonally to his left. She merely smiled back; which annoyed him even more.

"Looks like you've been having a good time." Shishou smiled cheerfully at his adopted child and attempted to hide a snigger.

"humph." Is all that Kyo replied with. It was all he could do not to explode right there. He found it infuriating how funny Shishou thought his relationship with Kagura. It was as though he just failed to grasp the seriousness of the situation. He decided to shrug it off and instead commenced to dig, rather aggressively, into his plate of delicious food.

"umm, Kyo?" Tohru spoke timidly from three seats away, "Are, are you okay?"

It was as though Kyo had been shocked into reality by the sound of her voice, "Umm." Kyo gulped and in his moment of confusion, dropped one of his chopsticks onto the grass, "Err." He blinked twice and watched as Tohru lowered her gaze and turned an alarming shade of pink.

Kyo set about the apparently difficult task of retrieving his chopstick.

"I wouldn't worry about Orange Top here Tohru," Arisa spoke in a stage whisper, intentionally loud enough for Kyo to hear from where he was sprawled on the lawn, "I'm sure he knows more about how to handle his girlfriend than what he lets on." She gestured to Kagura who was sitting on the opposite end of the table and was currently blowing kisses and battering her eyelashes to the back of Kyo's head.

Kyo momentarily abandoned his chopstick to glair at Arisa.

Meanwhile, as Arisa had been distracted by conversation elsewhere, Hatori was left to the mercy of his two friends.

"Oh, Hatori!" Ayame lifted his arms around his head in a circle extravagantly as he addressed his friend, placing his right arm on his Yuki's shoulder, "I was beginning to think you were going to ignore us for the rest of the evening." He placed his free hand dramatically on his chest and put on a sombre expression. Yuki freed himself of Ayame's embrace and placed his brothers hand on the table.

"Yes," Shigure concurred, wiping away a fake tear, "It is truthfully not right of you to ignore your closest friends in such a cold and indifferent way." Hatori rolled his eyes and went back to his meal, "After all of the years we supported you for, do you feel no sense of loyalty to us whatsoever?"

"I quite agree." Ayame draped his arm around his brother once more, "Why, you didn't even say hello when you arrived! Such a scandal!" Ayame frowned as his brother placed his arm back on the table.

"As soon as a better option than us turns up," Shigure continued, "we are cast aside like a worthless memory." He brought his hand up to his head and draped his long fingers across his forehead dramatically.

"It is almost as though," Ayame tried once more to place his arm around Yuki's shoulders, "You have forgotten how much quality time we spent together in our youth." Yuki, now having given up on subtly hinting to Ayame that he didn't want his arm annoying him, simply shifted away and let his brothers arm fall limply to his side.

Hatori scoffed at Ayame's remark and began to choke on his food. Shigure leaned back and smiled wickedly. Ayame looked slightly alarmed that his best friend was about to choke to death and was just about to leap up to call an ambulance when Hatori took a sip of water and was restored to his previous health.

"You call the muck we got up to when we were children 'quality time'?" Hatori asked, incredulously.

"Well, no." Shigure admitted, "Mabey your description is a bit better: 'quality muck'."

Ayame and Shigure burst out laughing and Hatori merely sighed. "Are you two ever going to grow up? That wasn't even vaguely funny."

"That might be so." Said Shigure, "But you still wanted to laugh."

A smile pulled at Hatori's lips and Shigure seemed satisfied.

"What kind of 'quality muck' did you get up to at school 'Tori?" Momiji asked eagerly. Although he directed the question at Hatori, he was really wanting an answer from either Shigure or Ayame. He had often questioned Hatori about what kinds of trouble he came across with his friends, although he was never very obliging to tell so Momiji was hoping that perhaps with all three of the friends there he might finally get some worthwhile information.

"well," began Shigure, "That is a very, very long story. Plus, most of the muck happened outside of school anyway."

"Ohhh! Please tell! Please tell!" Momiji squealed.

Ayame was delighted at the rabbit's reaction and was just about to jump up and launch into one of his favourite stories about their youth – one of the many times they skipped class while in high school. It had been a beautiful day and Shigure and Ayame had managed to successfully persuaded/blackmailed Hatori into driving them around town for the day. They had gone to every store and restaurant that came to mind and got the numbers from all the women of whom they considered suitably hot at the time. The best part was not only did they concoct an excuse that managed to blame the entire incident on Hatori, subsequently landing him in a weeks' worth of detention, but they had laid the foundations of what was to become quite a spectacular list of phone numbers to prank call.

Hatori was less then pleased to relay any story to Momiji about himself and thus was perfectly happy when Shigure butted in just in time.

"I am afraid, my dearest Momiji that everything that happened in our childhood remains top secret. Anyway, you wouldn't believe half the things we've done." Shigure smiled sinisterly at Momiji, who slumped back in his chair in disappointment. Shigure took the opportunity to wink at his friends, "Our secrets."

 **A/N:**

 **OMG! I AM SO SORRY! No, this is definitely NOT the end of the story – I promise I will tell you when I am done! And it shall be finished! Mabey three more chapters until the three head to Aus…? Well, at least two more at the party anyways. It is about to get interesting! PLEASE PM me if you have any brilliant ideas/preferences for this story! I would love to incorporate them.**

 **I know that this is not exactly the ideal 'longer' chapter but I figured that I should update just to say that I have. SORRY! My excuse: HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD. I have been SOOO excited for this and my weeks have been filled with meetings with my friends, marathons and HP cooking. THIS IS A BRILIANT EXCUSE! PLEASE APPRICIATE IT'S WORTHYNESS!**

 **Anyways, thankyou so, so, so much for your reviews – they are all VERY well received. Please continue to R &R, but mostly R. I really, really hope you are enjoying it. I'm glad to know that people are interested in my fic .**

 **Over and out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The party was going relatively smoothly thus far. Everyone seemed satisfied with the food and pleasant conversation, however, they were all starting to become restless as their legs ached to be moving once more as the afternoon slipped away.

Tohru ate merrily beside her two friends. Arisa was once again immersed in conversation with Hatori, and Saki, who was to Tohru's right was sharing a joke with Katzuma – much to Kyo's dislike.

"Hugh-hum." Tohru looked up from her plate to see Hiro staring pointedly at her from the opposite side of the table.

"Umm, yes? Are, are you okay Hiro?" Tohru asked nervously.

"No." Hiro answered bluntly, "I think you are forgetting that you never got my water to me." Tohru merely blinked at him, attempting to process what it was he had just said.

"Excuse me?" Arisa asked defensively, "You think Tohru's your slave huh! Well guess what, I can see nothing wrong with your legs so why don't you go and get the dam water yourself!"

Hiro looked completely perplexed, "Errr…"

"I mean," Arisa ploughed on, "I just can't understand why you think that you are so damn important that you need Tohru to do everything for you."

"Uo, it's-it's okay, I will just go and get the water. Please, it's no problem." Tohru attempted to calm her fiery friend down.

"No!" everyone turned in shocked silence to see that it was Kisa who had spoken. "She is right. Hiro, you shouldn't take advantage of people like this!" Kisa's lower lip was beginning to tremble; it was clearly a huge effort for her, "I hate it how you talk to Onee-chan in such a rude way!"

Both Arisa and Kyo's mouths dropped in synchronisation, "You are so cruel and derogatory to everyone you meet, especially Onee-Chan, it's horrible! You are just-just really mean! And I wish that we weren't friends!" She concluded.

Her words cut into Hiro like the blade of a knife and he was only brought back to reality when he saw Kisa get up from the table and run out the front gate, wiping her eyes angrily. He went to follow her but was apprehended by Arisa.

"Apologise to Tohru." She towered over Hiro and spoke to him in a menacing wisper.

Hiro's eyes widened and he looked up at Arisa, helplessly gesturing towards the gate, "bu-but K-K-Kis, Kisa." His voice was horse and he was on the verge of tears; but Arisa was unyielding.

"Apologise to Tohru! Now!"

At this point in time, the whole table had gone quiet and were watching the scene as if it was the latest sitcom (or alternatively, a horror movie from which they were unable to look away).

Tohru was attempting to follow Kisa but was stopped by Kyo, who had a firm hold on her upper arm, "No." He spoke in a hushed tone, "Let Hiro." Tohru spun around, her dark hair whipping over her shoulder and a fierce look in her eye. She met Kyo's calm gaze and hurriedly brushed aside his hand, her skin had been burning under his touch. She lowered her eyes and sat down slowly as Kyo returned to his seat.

"Why, you stuck up little twit!" Arisa yelled at Hiro's retreating back.

Tohru watched the scene before her in dismay, "Come back here," Arisa marched after the sheep and dragged him back to the table by his shirt collar, virtually choking him in the process, "No-one talks to my friends like that, got it!"

"Okay, okay already, you've made your point." Hiro managed to choke out, "But I really have to go."

Arisa sighed in frustration and wrenched Hiro off the ground, his feet dangling and his face alarmingly close to hers. She had one fist around Hiro's shirt front, the other clenched angrily by her side, "Okay," She all but screamed, "I'm gonna ask you one more time or else I'll get Saki's brother to put a curse on you!" Hiro nodded to clarify he understood, "Apologise!"

Suddenly, Hiro kicked Arisa hard in the shin. She buckled in pain and released her grip on Hiro. It all seemed to happen in slow motion; Arisa knelt down, wincing in pain and her hand, which had previously been holding Hiro drifted down to cover her shin. Hiro was falling towards the ground, his feet found contact but the rest of his body landed on Arisa. There was suddenly a huge puff of smoke which obscured the view of those seated at the table.

. . .

Saki looked up from her plate of meat expecting to see Hiro getting beaten up by her friend. It was going to be good entertainment. Instead she saw Yuki by Arisa's side asking if she needed a bandage or some ice. Hatori was there too and so was Katsuma, who appeared to be smuggling something under the table.

"Where's the little brat?" Arisa asked aggressively, "I wasn't finished." She cracked her knuckles menacingly and brushed aside the three gentlemen who were attempting to distract her.

"He must have escaped." Yuki stated the obvious, looking around as if he was expecting Hiro to pop up out of nowhere.

"Yes, but where too?" Arisa pursued the point, "How'd he get away so quick?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest," Said Katzuma, "If that had been me, I would have escaped as soon as I could as well."

Arisa seemed satisfied with this answer and resumed her seat.

. . .

As the cheerfulness seemed to drain slowly out of the party, dessert was served hurriedly and the glowing yellow fairy lights which had been installed around the garden that day switched on as twilight slunk in.

Haru was sitting moodily with his back facing the gate and was having a hushed argument with Yuki when suddenly, the table grew quiet. Everyone was looking at him with a kind of shocked awe.

After his quarrel with Yuki his temper was already bubbling under the surface and the staring was just about enough to unleash his black side.

His brow furrowed as he heard the soft murmur of a gate slowly swinging open. His jaw dropped as he turned to see Rin Sohma some meters away, looking blankly at him out of the dark pits of her pupils. Her face was gaunt and her long hair matted. She seemed merely a shadow of her former self; a phantom floating just behind the vail of existence.

Haru felt his heart stop beating: Was he angry? Happy? In love? He had little time to ponder over what he felt as all anyone could hear was Rin's icy, emotionless voice wavering towards them; "It's over Hatsuharu. We're done - I don't need you anymore."

With that she turned and left, with scarcely a sound save for the closing of the front gate.

. . .

Tohru sighed as she chewed absent mindedly on her pencil during class. It was their very last day of second year at High School – she was nearly an adult – yet all she could think about was how disastrous the party had been. It was such a shame that it hadn't gone as planned. Although she supposed that it was lucky enough that neither Uo or Hana had found out about the curse. At least she hadn't had to get her memory erased.

It had been an interesting week for the trio. Once Shigure had left Kyo and Yuki fought even more than usual and the house was now literally falling apart. Tension had reached a peak and everyone was on edge from the stress of getting things in order so they could go away.

At some point during the week, amid the bustle of packing and purchasing supplies for their trip, Haru had arrived at the house. He had been missing for several days and several of the number were very anxious to know he was alright.

As it turned out, he had been lost. He seemed almost beyond repair now. He refused to go to school and often sat in Yuki's presence for long periods of time without either of them uttering a single word. He was heartbroken.

Haru's mood had been weighing heavily on Tohru at it was now all too much to balance packing, the fights, the cleaning and work. Tohru wondered; not for the first time; if they should just call the trip off but supposed that it was all too late now. They were leaving tonight.

All of a sudden, she became aware of an object moving inches from her nose, "Tohru, Tohru. Ummm…" She jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice as her ear's had decided, of their own accord, to start hearing. She blinked and looked around the classroom as her senses focussed again.

"Oh, errr…sorry Kyo Kun, I-I must have dozed off." Tohru laughed nervously and turned away to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Kyo egged her on impatiently, "I haven't finished packing."

Tohru gathered up her books for the last time that year and followed the cat out of the classroom.

. . .

 **A/N:**

 **Wow. Finally! Almost in Australia! At this rate it's going to take me like fifty years but thanks to some amazing person out there I was saved from moving any slower. If this happens again: tell me.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy the story! I really do value your feedback and will try my best to take on board everything that you say. Thankyou so much!**

 **Purpleradiance: Thanks for the feedback: I will get onto those things. I mean, I have ALWAYS detested spelling and have a tendency to spell things incorrectly unknowingly and am constantly swapping spellings of the same word but I s'pose I have to at least get the main character's name right. Pretty important. . Thankyou - your review made me very happy!**

 **Iloveanime1322: Thankyou, thankyou! I am really glad you feel this way as I put a lot of thought into each character and try to make it kind of realistic. I got such a buzz out of your comments! I really do need to get faster at updating though. I feel like my writing is improving but at the same time, as opposed to it getting easier, I just want to go into more detail. I dunno. But thanks! :3**

 **Random guest: Wow, I just realised that I had gone into, like, Lord of the Rings mode or something. Thanks for helping me out of that, I was really getting bogged down. But yay! Off to Aus! I hope it moves faster now; please, please tell me if you think I can improve somewhere. I'm glad you like the storyline though. I thought that people would see is as a little childish because as I live in Australia but you proved me wrong. Cheers. ( ( ( ( ( :**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Yuki tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. I glared back at him; filth, I hate him even more now.

Before me and Shishou went to the party, I decided something. Something important. I'm not going to run away from my problems ever again. I vowed that I would stay and fight. Even though I have said this on countless occasions, this time was different. This time was real.

Yuki, as it happens, is one of my problems, therefore, I am not going to stand down from this. I will fight.

"Give it up already, stupid cat." He sneered, "I know you are doing this just to spite me so could you please stop being so disagreeable and let me into the bathroom so that I can collect my toothbrush." He sounded exasperated; annoyed.

"I've told you already," I growl back, "It's my toothbrush so piss off."

Yuki rolls his eyes, "I am not going to fight you over something as petty as this."

"Oh, yeah? Well it's on!" I am not giving in to this damn rat, "Consider this a challenge! If I win, I get the toothbrush, I you win, I get the toothbrush!"

"What!" He replies angrily, "How does that even work?"

"Well it's my toothbrush anyway!"

"No it isn't! That's the one I've been using!"

"Let's take this outside!"

Suddenly Tohru appears over Yuki's shoulder in the doorway, "Umm…" She says timidly, "I-I was wondering if I could just get my toothbrush."

I can feel the back of my neck beginning to prickle and heat up. I lower my gaze to the floor and contemplate the colour of the tiles.

"Ah, Miss Honda. How lucky." Yuki says in a disgustingly sweet voice, "You are just the person we need. Kyo here is under the impression that _my_ toothbrush is in fact his. Do you think you can explain to him that his toothbrush is the blue one?"

He looks pointedly at me and I raise my arm to allow Tohru to see the toothbrush have in my hand, but don't meet her eyes.

"Oh, ummm…" A pink tinge spreads across her cheeks, "Um, Kyo Kun, Yuki Kun, I believe that that is my toothbrush."

I point triumphantly at Yuki with the toothbrush, "Ha! Wait-" And then the penny drops; Hang on a second, I've been using that toothbrush for weeks! We _all_ have been. I drop it to the ground in disgust. I've been using the same toothbrush as Yuki! Gross!

I quickly grab one of the spare, and apparently unused, toothbrushes from the sink and speed out of the bathroom to finish my packing.

. . .

We have three hours before Ayame picks us up to take us to the airport. Which means I have three hours to pack: easy.

I throw a pile of clean clothes into my bag and begin to gather some other items I will need.

I think about Akito. Even though I have assured Tohru that he won't know anything about our trip, while trying to stay strong and positive, I can't shake the horrible feeling that maybe he will figure it out. Hunt us down. What would happen then? He would probably erase Tohru's memory right there. I can't let that happen. I can't let anything happen to her.

Akito is another one of my problems. I have never had the courage to hope for the curse being broken. It would break me every time I realised that my prayers hadn't come true. So I have gone for the approach of fighting for inclusion in the zodiac. I know that Yuki think's it's stupid, and I know that it probably is, but what he can never understand is the fear that I have of getting locked up. Well, not so much that, more the fear of not being needed. I doubt that anyone will notice when I am gone. They will probably be relieved. My thoughts stray; as they often do; to Tohru. I wonder if she would miss me.

Anyway, if becoming part of the Zodiac is a way around the sense of loneliness, I will try my best to achieve it. I will fight for it, I must fight for it; for me, for Tohru.

. . .

I sigh. My packing is finally finished. I thought about going downstairs but figured that Yuki was probably there so decided against it. So I head, instead, for the roof.

I have two hours and forty minutes of time to myself. I climb the ladder for the last time for a couple of weeks and lie down. Some time passes before I see Tohru walking home from the shop with Yuki. So he wasn't downstairs after all.

I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck quivering and I narrow my eyes in suspicion. I don't know what annoys me more; the fact that they went together or the fact they didn't tell me they were going. I growl a bit under my breath and can feel my temper rising.

This is my third; and debatably most troubling; problem. Tohru. I learnt a lot on that day I saw her a Yuki. I learnt that I need to fight harder now, to be free of the curse, in whatever way I can, and not just for me anymore. It is suddenly a whole lot bigger and confusing. What's worse is that as broken as I was before, I am even more so now, because what I have to loose has so much more value than just me and with so much more meaning.

I spent so much time trying to block out what I though was bad for me, when in fact, it could be what saves me. I spent so much time worrying about Kyoko and needing to tell Tohru and about everything that I've done. All of those terrible secrets. Poison disillusioning me.

After all this time, I've done just the opposite of what I wanted to do, what I needed to do; love Tohru.

I Will find a way out of this, I promise, because I love her. Tohru.

. . .

"Oooo! Heloooo!" Ayame throws the door open dramatically and whirls into the room whilst throwing flowers for some reason undenounced to any living creature beside himself.

"Ah! Hello." Tohru smiled up at Ayame's cloaked, lanky figure.

"Why Tohru, how absolutely ravishing you look today! How have you been? Getting these two troublesome boys out of trouble I suspect. Ahahaha! I must say, I am quite taken by the dress you are-oh yes! One of mine, how silly of me not to recognise it immediately. Naturally it looks wonderful on you." Ayame flicked his long silver hair over his shoulder and brushed some stray flower petals off his robes.

He was, as usual, wearing very flamboyant clothes which consisted of a fresh, lime green shirt with gaping sleeves and a pair of matching fisherman pants. Around his neck and draping his shoulders was a sparkling red cape which appeared to be made of velvet or alternatively some kind of furry cashmere.

His laughing grey eyes scanned the room, "I apologise for arriving so early." His tone had changed to more business-like but his voice retained its joyfulness, "I hope that it is not inconvenient but you see, Mine convinced me that I should assist my dear brother with his packing. And, as I have said before, Mine always knows what is right." He beamed at Tohru, "So where is my little brother?"

"Err…" Tohru didn't have the heart to tell him that both Yuki and Kyo had abandoned the table when they heard Ayame's car pulling into the drive, "I-I think he's getting his suitcase."

"Ah, how organised! I must go and help, please, excuse me"

Tohru let out a sigh and turned to the petals that covered the floor in a type of pink blanket. They would need to be swept up before they left.

. . .

Tohru staggered out of Ayame's van and bent over to wait for motion sickness to slowly loosened its clasp on her turbulent stomach.

"Are you okay miss Honda?" Yuki placed a gentle hand on her back and leaned over to see her face.

Tohru stood up to see Kyo unpacking their bags from Ayame's rainbow coloured mini van. She turned her gaze towards Yuki's cold grey eyes and nodded, "I think so."

Yuki took this as his que to turn around and once again scold his older brother for not driving more carefully.

Tohru excused herself and went to help Kyo with the bags. When he noticed that she was watching him he inclined his head to the two brothers and rolled his eyes, "C'mon," He said gruffly, "We got a plane to catch."

. . .

Eventually, after much effort and confusion on each party's behalf, the three were safely seated on their flight. A safety instruction video was played and all three listened attentively, even Kyo. Tohru read through the instructions on a sheet provided with Yuki as Kyo watched the city melt away into the evening dusk.

It was going to be a long flight.

. . .

 **A/N: Yay! Finally getting to Australia! I am really sorry – just starting to get swamped with homework -_- but hopefully I can get more updates faster in the foreseeable future. Once again, thankyou so, so much for the review – you guys are great!**

 **Iloveanime1322 – Ausome! Really, really glad you liked it. I did think of you while I was writing so thanks for your feedback. I am so excited for them to be coming to Australia *.* - my idols! All my Fruits Baskets loving friends are with you all the way – cheers!**

 **Purpleradiance – Thx,** **J** **\- I did that just for you! I know that after this chapter you are probs like wowa! What happened to the Tohru Kyo thing? It's all g – awkwardness shall return!**

 **~CLC/Random Guest – OMGOMGOMG, I am so sorry! Just so you know, I wrote half this chapter right after your review – it made me just so happy (and this is my favourite chapter so far)! I was ecstatic! It was Just the boost I have been needing lately and it has kept me going for the week because I have had to bottle it up; coz like, I can't really talk to anyone about anime except my friends and I don't want to sound like I'm gloating or anything about your review. But thankyou thankyou thankyou! I actually can't explain what your words meant to me! But you are absolutely right – I shall strive for quicker updates! But THANKYOU! You made me cry (Tears of joy lol obviously) T-T**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Flying is an uncomfortable sensation. My stomach is constantly lurching and the plane will often drift upwards and then drop abruptly. My ears find the pressure too much and the engines are far too noisy. There is also little space in which to move around and I feel so inconsiderate lowering my seat which makes everything unpleasant.

Yuki sleeps like a log on my shoulder and I tossed and turned by his side. It often gets too hot or cold and I am constantly adjusting the temperature. Sometimes I drift into a light sleep but this seems almost more draining than staying awake.

Kyo sits with the back of his head resting against his seat, facing the chair in front of him. For some time, I think he is asleep, until I see him stir to check the time. We alone were battling to be accepted by sleep.

When it finally took hold of me, my sleep was interrupted and unrestful. I have nightmares about the plane crashing and a billion other horrific possibility's occurring.

Meanwhile, Kyo remains motionless but awake by my side.

. . .

I wake to Kyo's vibrant orange hair hovering over the window. He turns when he hears me stirring and throws a nervous smile my way.

"You sleep well?"

"Very well thank you!" I lie.

He raises his eyebrows, "Are you kidding me? I didn't sleep a wink."

Now that I think about it, he does look a bit drained, "Oh! You-you must need some water, o-or something to eat! Umm, a pillow?"

He laughs, which cheers me up a bit, "I'm not Yuki, ya-know! I can get my own water." He sounds exasperated yet playful.

We sit for some time; I seem to have run out of things to say. While I busy myself by adjusting the air-con again he rubs his neck and turns to face the window. Fluffy white clouds speed past us and I wonder briefly how fast we are going.

I am glad when I feel Yuki's weight shift off my shoulder and I smile at him as he rubs his eyes, beginning to come to his senses and take in his surroundings.

"Good morning Yuki-Kun!" I say brightly.

"Mmmm…" He yawns widely and smiles back at me with a reserved grin. Despite popular belief, Yuki's hair when he wakes is flawless. His grey locks fall around his ears to frame his face beautifully.

"So, what do you think miss Honda?" He asks languidly.

"Huh?" I am thrust back into reality, what was it he had just said? Was he talking about his hair?

"About flying," He clarifies, "What do you think of it?"

"Oh, well, it's a little scary." While I may admit this, I would never tell him about my nightmares.

"Personally," Kyo's voice drifts over to us; rough in comparison to Yuki's, "The toilet scared the crap out of me the first time I went."

Yuki rolls his eyes, "Always the important things first in your mind Kyo."

"Oh, and the food is shit." Kyo added.

I giggle as I watch Yuki scowl, "Why the sudden swearing?" He asks suspiciously.

Kyo turns so to face towards us, "I figured I may as well adapt so I could minimise the culture shock." When we continue to look oddly at him he answers, "We are going to Australia after all." We all laugh, it is as though things are almost back to normal.

"Well," Yuki takes my head in his hand and turns me so that I am looking him in the eye, "If it makes you feel better, Miss Honda, travelling by plane is actually safer than by car."

"Errr… thanks" I gently brush his hand away from cupping my chin and turn to Kyo for support, only to see that he is facing the window again. I feel vaguely frustrated but my thoughts interrupted by a pretty hostess asking me what I want for breakfast and I quickly forget about that unpleasant moment.

After what seems like only a few minutes of discussing our expectations together and overall feelings about the flight an announcement comes over the loud speaker for us all to put on our seatbelts, "We have begun our decent and should be touching down in Cairns airport in approximately ten minutes. The time is currently ten forty-seven am," the piolet instructs.

I am suddenly overcome by anxiety and turn to look at Yuki, who seems to be attempting to remain calm. He places his small hand on mine; which is currently clutching the seat and he nods at me reassuringly. I feel a bit better.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to look at Kyo, wondering if he is alright. I am surprised to see that he looks somewhat pale and on the verge of being terrified.

He turns his head to face me, a brief smile flickering across his face. He gulps and glances at Yuki's hand on top of mine, but quickly looks away, closing his eyes. I place my hand on his, not fully realising what it is I am doing. His eyes snap open and I breath in sharply – what have I done? What if he thinks I am really weird? What would I do if he pushed my hand away? Thinking quickly, I go to retreat my hand as fast as it was put there, but, to my surprise, Kyo catches it in his, placing it gently on top of the arm rest. His hand is warm and strong and he smiles awkwardly as the three of us look at each other, "Together," He says.

"Here we come Australia!" I squeal.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, in a bit of a rush – I know it is a short chapter but the best I can do for now. Thankyou for your reviews; you guys are ausome. I love you all and agree with everything you say. Umm, I think you can determine the seating arrangement from this chapter so, ya! Onward and upwards. Plz continue to R &R ^_^ **

**Oh yeah – iloveanime1322 – thankyou so so so much! This made me so happy! Please do write your own, it is so worth it. I will definitely read it.**

 **Purpleradience – ((((: yeah! Go Kyo! Legend! Kyaaa!**

 **CLC – YES YES YES! Thankyouu! You make my…day…week…year? ALL THREE!**

 **P.S**

 **YAY! AUSTRALIA ROCKS! WE EVEN DID OKAY IN THE OLYMPICS! Lol. Soz – couldn't resist.**

 **Over & out**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

After touching down it takes about ten bloody years to get through customs. Our carry-on luggage is scanned again and again, and I even have to scrub my shoes for some reason. When we walk through these scanny-things an alarm goes off and I have to go back through. The guard tries to take my bracelet off and I nearly break his nose as a result. Crisis averted.

We stagger out into the bright morning sun and take in our surroundings. I turn around and see that the runway stretches down a green strip with terminals either side. The airport is not large and neither is the town from what we can see. According to the Lonely Planet travel guide I am holding in my left hand, it has a population of around one hundred and forty-two thousand.

Tohru looks dazed and spaced-out and Yuki is his usual expressionless self. I sigh and drag as many bags as I can towards the taxi ranks.

"uh," There we go, the sound of Tohru coming back to reality, "U, Kyo kun, Kyo kun, you are carrying so many things! You-you might hurt your back, or-or neck, or shoulder! Here, let me help."

"No, no. It-it's fine. I have reached a perfect state of equilibrium. You'd better not."

"Mmmm." She nods and attempts to keep up with my pace.

"As much as I hate to interrupt,"

"Get to the point Rat-boy." I interject.

"I was simply wondering if anyone knew where we were staying."

"I have a list here," Tohru reply's almost immediately, "I know that it's by the beach."

I roll my eyes; so typical of Tohru to be so specific. There must be hundreds of resorts here that are by the beach.

"It says Sanctuary Resort."

"Do you think the driver will know it?" Out of everything, this has definitely been the most troublesome thought in my mind: what if we don't get to our hotel.

"They use GPS's stupid." Yuki states in his smart-ass kind of way.

"Oh, err, ok." Now that's embarrassing.

I hear Tohru stifle a giggle by my side.

"What!?" I turn to face her aggressively, slightly hurt.

"Oh, nothing. It's just how surprised you are when you discover these types of things."

She laughs some more, I try to act cool but can feel the reddening of my face betraying me, "I-I don't think it's that funny to be perfectly honest," I say defensively, "I mean, it just gets really confusing you know? I mean, of course you don't, but It-it is pretty annoying. Wait, did I just say that or…ummm, I'll just shut up now." I turn around and resume walking to the taxi rank. Now I'm really confused.

"Need a ride sir?" A jolly-looking man in a blue taxi asks me.

"Errrr…yes." I answer awkwardly. Yuki's English is the best out of all three of us and so far I've been finding the Australian accent a bit hard to decipher.

"Where you off to then?"

Luckily enough for me, Yuki steps in at just the right time, "The Sanctuary Hotel Thank you." I am a mix of annoyed and grateful at the same time.

We throw our bags into the back of the car and I get in the front seat. The driver is friendly but pretty stupid (he thought we were Chinese). He asks us about ourselves, where we are going, how old we are and all those staple taxi questions. He seems to like talking about Australia; either that or he is just really happy because our hotel is so far out.

I zone out for the later part of the conversation and focus on the city. I wouldn't call it a city personally but it does seem quite nice.

We drive past a river which seems to divide the main town from lush mountains. Weaving our way past a crystal clear ocean with a pearly white beach I realise that the hotel description was literal: they really meant 'On the Beach'. My stomach lurches in protest to being so close to the wet, unpleasant ocean but I suppose I will just have to deal with it.

We pull up outside a tropical resort complete with Bali huts and a pool. Why ever you would need a pool when you are this close to the sea who knows.

The driver asks for the fare and I take one of the red twenty dollar notes out of my wallet. I have studied the Australian currency carefully over the past few weeks to minimise our chance of being ripped off.

The driver smiles and helps us with the bags, waving us Farwell and wishing us the best for our trip.

"Wasn't he nice." Tohru says fondly while still waving to the taxi which has now disappeared around a corner.

I sigh, "C'mon. We better get going."

I reach for my bag and then another two. I can't help wondering how we managed to accumulate this much stuff. I must have packed about five kilos; I didn't even have enough stuff to fit into one bag.

I preoccupy myself by taking in the surroundings. The whole place seems to have an air of relaxation, which annoys me. The drive is covered in white pebble-things which crunch under our feet and is lined with palm tall trees. The hotel is three stories high and also happens to be painted yellow, which annoys me too. The view could be described as serene had there not been water and buildings everywhere. Apart from all these things the place was fine.

As we enter the hotel a large marble floored reception room is revealed. It also happens to be sparkling. It is carrying off the posh tropical resort look very nicely but it smells disgusting. Kind of like perfume.

Both the floor and reception desk are spotless and there are potted plants all around the room with a wooden upright piano sitting in the corner as well as welcoming chairs and tables. The front wall consists of huge glass panels, making the most of the view.

"Good morning." A grumpy-looking reception lady, despite her best efforts to put on a fake smile instead looks like she is withering in pain, "Do you have a booking?"

"Yes, we do." Yuki speaks politely from my right, "It would be under Sohma."

She taps aggressively at her computer, "do you have ID?"

"Ah, here" Yuki hands her our passports. Hang on, how did he get mine? It was in my pocket! Sneaky rat boy. I glair at him only to receive a pair of grey, challenging eyes in reply.

Folding my arms, I re-focus my energy towards the annoying reception lady. Her name tag flashes in the light and I see it reads 'Grace'. Odd name.

Grace looks up from her keyboard, "here you go," she passes us a piece of incredibly odd plastic.

"Err, what's this for exactly?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't book in right now can you. The rooms are still being cleaned. Come back at one."

"Thank you very much." Yuki replies, "is there somewhere we can leave our luggage?"

"Oh, yes. I will have to label it for you and put it away in the store room."

"Ok, we'll leave you to it then." I say, dragging the others out the door. I can't handle another minute in the presence of that insufferable woman, "Have a nice day!" I shout as I close the door behind me.

. . .

"That was hardly necessary." Yuki lectures me outside the shower cubicles at the beach while we wait for Tohru to get changed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do. I know you are only denying it to annoy me." I can hear his voice getting louder.

"Perhaps you're right." I reply, which gets a disgruntled and even more pissed look from my cousin, "Because it's working."

Just as he opens his mouth the door to the women's bathroom creaks and Tohru comes out. I grin broadly at him before turning to see Tohru. My jaw slowly drops as I take in her appearance. Her friends took her shopping for the trip and bought a heap of swimwear for her so this one is new to me. She wears a peach coloured bikini that snakes around her chest and ties in a bow at the backa disgrunteled and even more pissed look from my cousin, "ru to get changed.

I glair at him only to reciof her neck, creating an almond shaped dome. She has done her hair in plaits again and has tied a ribbon around each with a colour that matches her outfit. The bottoms are the same colour again and have bows resting on each hip.

I scan slowly back up her body and my eyes stop momentarily on the soft curve of her breast before they rush to meet hers. Her cheeks too are now matching in colour to the rest of her and we both look in opposite directions at the same time, making me feel even worse.

I gulp, there is a tingling in my through and my entire body is trembling. Just as I resolve to say something, Yuki steps forward and, taking Tohru's hand, gently brushes his lips against it, "you look beautiful Miss Honda." He says sweetly, reminding me instantly of his brother.

I look away entirely now and stick a hand behind my head. How am I supposed to top that?

"C'mon," My voice seems to have abandoned me so I clear my through, pick up our stuff and head for the beach.

The sand is soft and warm underfoot. I place my beach towel on the ground and dig through our bags to find some food.

"I'm starving, what did we even buy at the store?" I ask as I pull out some bread and a variety of sandwich toppings.

"Well," Tohru starts, "I thought we could do something typical Australian."

I raise my eyebrows, "meaning?"

"Has anyone here tried Vegemite before?"

"You mean this brown stuff?" I ask incredulously, while unscrewing a carton of milk.

"I believe that is what it says on the packet genius." Yuki butts in.

"It is traditional in Australia." Tohru explains.

"Oh, right. And how exactly are we supposed to eat it?" I take a swig of milk, still not convinced.

"I think you put on bread." She seems unsure.

"Shall we try some." Yuki shoots me a pointed and aggressive look.

"Why you asking me girly-boy. Ya scared?"

"Hm funny," He replies smugly, "I was thinking the same of you."

Taking the tin of vegemite, I unscrew the lid angrily as Yuki snatches a butter knife from the bag.

We later this foreign substance onto our bread, and, eying him menacingly, I take a huge bite out of my bread. My mouth is met with an overpowering disgusting salty taste and instantly revolts. Yuki and I spit our bread out at the same time.

"What the hell was that!" I virtually shout, "It was gross."

"I think we put too much on."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I reply angrily.

. . .

After lunch, the three companions split up, Kyo heads in the direction of the town while Yuki and Tohru remain at the beach.

"Would you like to go for a swim Miss Honda?" Yuki asks, secretly pleased that Kyo has left him and Tohru alone.

"Ohh, yes please. It's getting quite warm." The rice ball smiles happily and they walk down to the water's edge.

The two float lazily through the water, occasionally splashing each other and commenting on their impression of Australia, the effects of jet lag being held at bay by their excitement and enthusiasm.

They only notice the lapse of time when the sun begins to turn the water a deep orange and they make their way back up the incline of sand.

"Have a good swim?" Kyo's rough voice drifts over to them as he climbs down a dune.

"Oh yes, lovely!" Tohru reply's enthusiastically, "What have you been up to today Kyo Kun?"

He shrugs, "Went to the pub."

"What for? Mock tails?" Yuki teases.

"Nah, I wanted to try the Aussie alcohol and get some more food."

"Oh yes, and how did you go about that." Yuki challenges.

"I showed the bar tender my student ID card which is in Japanese, said something rubbish, enjoyed the look of terror in his eyes then got handed this," He holds up a can of beer and makes an inexplicable face, "Still not sure if I like it or not. You want some?" He asks, offering it to the other two. Yuki raises his eyebrows and begins to pack up his towel.

"Wow Kyo Kun," Tohru says, awed, "That's so smart."

"Not really." He says, "Bit of a waste of time actually. Let's get going."

The three walked back to their hotel just as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Their first day on holiday was over.

 **A/N:**

 **I am sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Omg, you cannot under the pain I have been in! We have had no internet for two weeks so I haven't updated! I'm really sorry! I have also been doing a lot of school work (I have already suffered through three terms of school), which is not hardly as exciting as writing this.**

 **I am also sorry about the last bit: it was written slightly poorly. It was just an idea I have had in my head for AGES and simply wanted to write it somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I LOVED writing this chapter; it was especially fun. my favourite bit was definitely the vegemite incident. ^.^ I love vegemite. When I was a kid, I used to eat it by the spoonful straight out of the packet. Good times, good times. You should all try it.**

 **Anyways, hopefully the updates will be coming once a week again now that I have Wi-Fi.** **J**

 **P.S. If I could send a message to the entire world it would be this: Please continue to R &R you wonderful people. **

**Love you all.**

 **XXX – zozo**

 **ClC - . . .wow. Literally every time I checked my phone it was like 'you have an email from Fanfiction'. Wow. Well, I would say thank you for helping me find the enthusiasm for writing this chapter and being so dedicated to my story if I didn't feel like I had been bribed. LOL. Na – cheers mate. Thanks so much for the inspiration. Oh yeah, and: Haha! You still have like a whole year of school! HA! Sorry…:P**

 **Purpleradience – Just as you thought I was gonna update really quick. I think you jinxed me TBH. *.***

 **Iloveanime1322 – Thank you so much! *blushes* I have actually been putting a lot more thought and effort into this then I anticipated. It is so much fun! ^.^**


	24. Decided to name my chapters

**Chapter 23:**

"Good morning Kyo Kun!" Tohru Shouted joyfully upon seeing Kyo out of bed after she had showered and changed (as it was already seven thirty).

"Good morning." Kyo replied gruffly, stretching his back and resting his hands pensively behind his head, "Haven't woken up this late in a long time."

"Oh well, these things are allowed when you are on holiday in Australia." Tohru smiled nervously as the two lapsed into nervous silence. They both turned their heads to look at the sleeping Yuki. Kyo marvelled at how he still managed to remain entirely expressionless even while sleeping. Tohru twiddled her thumbs and gazed jealously at Yuki's silver locks that were still in perfect order.

Their hotel room was comfortable and breezy without being too posh. It was on the second floor of the hotel with large glass mirrors and a veranda on one side, mirroring the design of the reception area downstairs. The walls were painted yellow; much to Kyo's disgust; and had white shell and seahorse prints. The floor was covered in a pale carpet, exempting the lavish bathroom which had a sky blue coral theme and tiles, a fashionable hammock bath/shower and a sink that consisted of a curvy white slate of marble which Tohru considered to be very charming.

The view was magnificent; blue ocean stretched as far as the eye could see, which generated the pleasant background noise of the waves. To their right were the extensive green mountains and to their left the relaxed hum of Cairns city. The worn black couch for which Kyo had abandoned his bed that night was sitting rather dejectedly in the corner while a large black island kitchen table sat in the centre of the living room and was sprawled with the belongings of the rooms current occupants. While there was a fully equipped kitchen, Tohru doubted that it would be getting much use over the next few days as the option of room service and eating out seemed much more inviting.

A third room presently contained three beds, a mountain of luggage and a sleeping Yuki who was, undenounced to him, being watched by his cousin and Tohru Honda.

"So…" Kyo sought to break the silence that had been effectively filling the room, "Is there anywhere we can get some breakfast 'round here?"

"Ah." Tohru exclaimed, more to observe their current state of having no food then to comment on what they should do about it.

Kyo blinked at her, wondering whether she was going to answer or not, "Well, they do have a complementary buffet downstairs…I mean, if you wanted to try that out for the Australian experience or whatever."

"Oh Kyo Kun!" Tohru smiled sweetly up at him, his body relaxing in response, "That just sounds like the best idea. We should wake Yuki Kun up though." She made to move towards the sleeping boy by Kyo's hand gently grabbed hold of her hand.

"Better not," He pleaded, clearing his thought, "he can come down when he's ready."

"Umm, okay," Tohru replied dubiously, "I will leave a note for him then." She quickly scribbled a note to Yuki explaining where they were and left it on the kitchen bench while Kyo showered and got ready for the day ahead.

. . .

"So…" Kyo asked after a mouthful of beacon, "What are we gonna do for the next four days?"

"I have been thinking about this a bit and I came up with a solution." Tohru began excitedly, "I thought that, well, if you think it is a good idea, we could all choose something we wanted to do and we can allocate a day for that."

Kyo nodded in approval, "What do you wanna do?" Tohru was somewhat surprised by the immediate approval of her plan, but wasted no time in replying.

"I wanted to go walking in the forest near here." She answered timidly.

Kyo attempted to hide his smile as he was fully aware Tohru hadn't chosen a water activity for his sake, "Are you sure you don't wanna go surfing or something?" He asked, attempting to hide his pleasure.

"Oh, no, not at all." Tohru replied hurriedly, "I would be absolutely dreadful at surfing."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "No, I meant go swimming in general."

"Oh." Tohru turned her attention to her plate of bacon, eggs and mushrooms, "Well, I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that a bit later."

"We have to go snorkelling. I'm not so keen on the paddle boarding but if you wanna do it I spose I'll have to." When Tohru looked saddened at this Kyo continued, "Err, no, that-that's not what I meant, I meant that I-I would if you wanted to. I could do it as a bit of a change or something. Well, actually I would like to; we are in Australia after all."

He ran his hand through his vibrant hair awkwardly and Tohru smiled shyly, "Actually, I would like to go snorkelling."

"Then we will." Kyo resolved firmly.

"What would you like to do Kyo Kun?" Tohru asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I wanna go bungy jumping." He replied quickly.

"Bu-bungy jumping?" Tohru asked, petrified.

"Yeah," Kyo continued, oblivious to Tohru's despair, "It's something I've always wanted to do so I figure – what better time? Ya know."

He grinned charmingly at Tohru who attempted a half smile.

"Good morning miss Honda." Yuki placed his two hands on the back of Tohru's chair and smiled down as her gently when she turned to face him.

"Good morning Yuki Kun," Tohru exclaimed, "I hope you got my note. I am sorry but we didn't want to disturb you. I hope you don't feel left out."

"Oh no," Yuki flicked his wrist smoothly as if to brush the conversation aside, "On the contrary. I really did need that extra sleep. Thank you." He gently kissed her on the head and moved to the other side of the table, nodding at Kyo dismissively, "Morning."

"Morning." Kyo replied stiffly.

"Mmm, Yuki Kun, Kyo Kun and I have just been discussing what it is we want to do over the next few days."

"Yes," Yuki urged her on as he dug into his own breakfast.

"Well I was wanting to go walking and Kyo Kun was wanting to go, um, bungy jumping," Yuki raised his eyebrows disapprovingly at this, Kyo responded by folding his arms over his chest, "What would you like to do?" Tohru finished.

"I," Yuki paused for a moment in thought, "would like to go paddle boarding."

Kyo scowled at this but Yuki merely smirked back, "Umm, are you sure?" Tohru asked hesitantly, hardly aware of what was passing between the two cousins.

"Quite sure thank you."

"What would you like to do today then?" Tohru asked anxiously, now addressing everyone.

"We would have to pre book bungy jumping and snorkelling wouldn't we?" Kyo asked.

"We could probably get a paddle boarding session in today couldn't we?" Yuki still had not moved his grey eyed gaze off of Kyo's scarlet one.

"Well, we could go walking." Tohru suggested hopefully.

"I suspect Kyo is just scared," Yuki said calmly, now on a completely different topic.

"Scared huh?" Kyo challenged loudly, drawing some unwanted attention from fellow diners.

"You heard what I said so could you please calm down and stop causing a scene."

Kyo, probably as to be expected, did the exact opposite, he leapt out of his chair which subsequently fell backward, clattering on the marble floor, "I challenge you," He pointed aggressively at his cousin, eyes blazing, "To a paddle board race."

Yuki smirked, "Challenge accepted."

"Oh, yes!" Kyo pumped his fists in the air excitedly, "Ha! Be prepared to loose Yuki Sohma!"

Yuki rolled his eyes as Kyo marched away, gabbling at how badly he was going to beat his cousin.

"Um, Kyo," Tohru called after him anxiously, "Where are you going? You-you haven't finished your breakfast."

They could hear Kyo's voice ringing down the staircase, "I'm getting ready for battle!"

 **A/N:**

 **Yo. Believe it or not I am actually quite fond of this chapter despite the lack of action. It was enjoyable to write (even better knowing that people are liking the story so far). I don't know if people in other countries even go paddle boarding TBH. I went paddle boarding once *stares reminiscently off into the distance* I was officially the worst paddle boarder ever. Poor Kyo. I feel bad causing him so much pain lol. I hope I have successfully set up for the next chapter which is gonna be intense. Imma so ready for this race! It's gonna be ausome! ^_^**

 **C u then! ;P**

 **XOXO - zozo**

 **Iloveanime1322 – If you think you are glad, you have no idea what I am feeling – X_X – it has been so sad (my poor poor precious data). I am really glad you liked the vegemite. I LOVE that scene and think I am such a legend because of it. : P**

 **ClC – your determination amazes me. Literally every time I looked at my phone there would be this email there that was making me feel so guilty. Thanks for your reviews as they keep me going sometimes :3 I apologise again for not updating faster (I also apologise in advanced) ;)**

 **Purpleradience – .VEGIMITE! Once you try it, your life is never the same – it changes for so much better. T.T also, I am so, so, so excited for them to be in aus I'm just like 'OMG my dreams have come true! Now all that has to happen is Tamaki comes and proposes to me!' lol.**


	25. Secrets and Rivalry

**Chapter 24: Secrets and Rivalry**

She gulped and straightened her back in preparation to enter when the door swung open forcefully and Kyo stood scowling menacingly in the door frame, "Oh, hey. Thought you were Yuki again." All aggression left Kyo's figure and he stood aside to let Tohru in.

"No he's outside." She confirmed, conscious of her reddening face as her eyes locked on Kyo's toned body. She briefly reminisced about an American actor Uo obsessed over called Channing Tatum and figured that Kyo looked a bit like an orange topped Japanese version.

"Sent you to come and get me hey?" Kyo shuffled around rambling about Yuki's laziness, Tohru snapped back into the present and began to gather her things and cleaned up the bottles of Gatorade and Red Bull that Kyo had manage to purchase and consume in order to prepare for the challenge ahead.

She looked up once she had finished and scanned the room for her friend, who was leaning against the corner of a book case staring at her sadly. Her eyes spoke to her a sorrow and she felt instantly obliged to comfort him.

"Are you ok Kyo-Kun? Is there something I can do?"

He averted his gaze in shame. Tohru could see he was having difficulty communicating his troubles, and she knew not to rush him.

"Yes," He said finally, "Yes there is. I need to tell you something. Something important."

"What is it," Tohru asked delicately, "You can trust me Kyo-Kun."

"I-I can't tell you. Not now." His voice broke and he looked again at the floor.

"Why not?" Tohru prompted.

"Because when I do tell you," His tone suddenly turned dark, "after I finish, I won't be able to talk to you again. It-it won't be the same."

Tohru froze, she couldn't not talk to Kyo ever again, it just couldn't be. What could be so bad as to prevent them from speaking? She could feel herself going into panic, she just couldn't let Kyo go. Not ever.

"Why ever not? It can't b-"

"No!" His breathing was heavy and his eyes wide as if shocked that the sound had passed his lips, "no." He repeated, but with less conviction as he closed his eyes, "I can't," beat, "I can't tell you because I'm a coward. I'm scared Tohru and I should have told you a long time ago."

He opened his eyes and Tohru could have sworn that she saw them glimmering with tears.

"I just," he turned away from her now, "wanted to let you know so that, well, urgh."

Finally letting go his exasperation he left the room. Tohru sat down and let go a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

Kyo pressed the door closed, facing towards it as he did so, "In case you didn't know, my life doesn't happen to me purely for your entertainment."

"Oh, I know. But it is awfully fun when you get to jump along for the ride."

Kyo knocked his cousins shoulder as he went, "Piss off."

. . .

"You know what!" Kyo yelled at his cousin as he mounted his paddle board.

"What?" Yuki asked, rolling his eyes uninterestedly.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"Right. And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"The fact that you're a pretty little girly boy and I'm a black belt in martial arts!"

"Oh. Not maybe the probability that after all the fights we've had you might have won one of them?" Kyo's neck instantly turned scarlet, "And for the record, we are both black belts in martial arts."

"Whatever. I'm still gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"Um," Tohru interjected, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Perhaps you should learn how to paddle board first."

"I am sure!" Kyo retorted, picking up his paddle, "Be ready to be beaten rat boy!"

"What are we even doing?" Yuki asked with a tone of mild interest.

"Whoever can get to that beach first," Kyo pointed at a distant sore, "wins."

"Ha!" His cousin replied intently, "easy."

"You ready Rat boy?"

"Naturally."

"No." Tohru breathed anxiously.

"You?" Yuki asked Kyo mockingly.

"Like hell! Let's go!"

The two sped off across the clear sea.

"What's up with those two?"

"Arg!" Tohru leapt around to see the instructor staring after the two boys curiously.

"They need to calm down a bit." The lady shifted her attention to Tohru and grinned widely. She had deadlocks, tanned skin, and an infectious smile, "Names Nina," She said cheerfully, extending her hand which Tohru took.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," She bowed graciously and the instructor bowed in return, still grinning.

"You Chinese?" She asked politely.

"Um, Japanese actually." Tohru corrected hastily.

"Ahh. Here for a holiday?"

"Yes."

"With those two immature creatures?" She nodded towards the two cousins.

"Mmm," Tohru confirmed.

"Good for you. How old are you? Still in high school?"

"Err," Tohru hurriedly translated in her head, "Um, I am seventeen."

The instructor nodded, her white teeth glinting in the sunlight, "Twenty-three. You gonna have a go or what?"

"Huh?"

"Paddle boarding." She explained.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Tohru bowed and turned to enter the water by herself.

Mounting her board, she squinted into the distance to see Kyo and Yuki neck and neck on their way to the finish line. She wondered what Kyo had been talking about earlier as she felt anxiety return and clench her stomach as she tried to move her paddle smoothly through the water. Surely there was nothing that Kyo could say that would upset her enough to result in her not speaking to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she slipped gingerly off her board. Now entirely drenched, she lifted the hair out of her eyes and looked up to see that Kyo had now broken away from Yuki and was in steed to win the race. Tohru smiled. Although she did not agree with the constant bickering and dangerous contests against the two boys it was something that was important to Kyo so it was good that he was winning. Tohru often wished that Yuki would just loose to Kyo on purpose so that the two might stop fighting. She rubbed her brow in frustration.

Looking up again, she was alarmed to see that Kyo appeared to be losing his balance. She watched fearfully as Kyo lent unstably from side to side before his board slipped out from under his feet. Tohru watched as he fell in slow motion into the water and Yuki speed past him, as if leaching the time away. By the time he was back on his board, Kyo was already too far behind to win and ended up touching down on the beach second.

Tohru paddled slowly over to were the two boys were sitting on their boards. She caught snippets of their conversation as she egged closer, "I didn't think you would take loosing that badly."

"Yeah, but what I'm saying is that I shouldn't have lost!"

"How so?"

"You bloody pushed me, that's how Rat boy!"

"I did no such thing."

"Yeah, you did!"

"I couldn't have; I was too far behind you."

"No you weren't, you caught up too easy."

Yuki's voice suddenly became hushed but was met by an outburst from Kyo, "That's not true! After all, you're the one who keeps acting so sleazy. Going to your 'secret base' my ass! Who knows what-"

"Hello Miss Honda." Yuki smiled kindly at Tohru as she approached, his eyelids closing as they met his cheeks, "Kyo here is taking his loss pretty bad. As you know, he is ever such a poor looser."

"What the hell! That's completely beside the point! Besides, I wouldn't have lost if someone hadn-"

"I am very sorry we left you on the beach to participate in this pointless challenge. I am glad you made it over to us unharmed."

"'course she made it to us 'unharmed'," Kyo commented aggressively, making quotation marks with his fingers, "She's fully capable. Even if you don't think so" He added.

"I never said Miss Honder wasn't capable of anything in my life." Yuki countered as Kyo scoffed.

"How-how about we go and paddleboard back to the beach?" Tohru suggested hopefully.

"Yes, what a wonderful idea," Yuki confirmed rather forcefully and giving Kyo his pissed off look before turning to face Tohru, "but only if you hold my hand."

"Tohru doesn't need to hold hands with anyone she doesn't want to." Kyo said firmly.

Yuki raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice slightly, "Someone's jealous."

"Shut it." Kyo warned threateningly, "I was just about to say that you need both hands to paddle with you dumb ass."

"Stupid cat."

"C'mon," Kyo gestured to the beach opposite them, "lets go."

The three circled around the bay for the remainder of the session and got fish and chips at a restaurant on the beach.

"What do you guys wanna do tomorrow then?" Kyo asked after lunch was finished.

"It would depend on what we could book I would imagine." Yuki replied blankly, getting up to pay the bill.

As he left Tohru turned to look at Kyo who blinked at her. She opened her mouth but he got there first, speaking urgently, "I only told you so that you would know that something was up. Not to make you more worried."

Tohru was under the impression that this was not the sole reason why Kyo had voiced that something was troubling him. She thought back to their conversation, _I'm scared Tohru and I should have told you a long time ago;_ was Kyo purposely backing himself into a corner so that he couldn't run away anymore?

Oh well, though she, what is the worst that could happen?

 **A/N:**

 **Hey you guys remember that time I said I would be updating weekly? I lied. Sorry. ^_^**

 **I am interested to see if you have theories about the story and if so PLEASE REPORT THEM TO MYSELF. Btw, if there are some odd spellings it is because I added gramarly to my browser** **but didn't want to pay for it so I don't think it is properly installed; anyway, I swear that it is purposely misspelling things so that I feel I have to buy it. The moral of the story is; I have no idea what has happened.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please R &R and have a great week**

 **Zozo – XOXO**

 **Iloveanime1322 – Don't know if this chapter was as intense as you were expecting but in my eyes it was. ;P I feel you about Kyo and Yuki though. Do you think I've overdone that a little in this chapter? Idk. But thanks for the review, I'm glad I made you feel happy! : )))))))))**

 **CLC - . . .maybe you should be writing this instead of me. . .T.T ;D**


	26. Surface Deep

**Chapter 25: Surface Deep**

"Ok. The principle is pretty simple; you jump off the tower into the water and voila! The thrills are provided. Any questions? No, good. Oh, and little miss, yeah, you, the brunette, you'll have to tie up your hair, otherwise you'll get scalped."

"Err, what did he say?" Tohru whispered into Yuki's ear, the worry in her voice evident.

"Tie up your hair." Yuki whispered back.

"But I don't have-" Kyo stuffed an elastic into Tohru's small hand forcefully, "oh, thank you," She responded gratefully.

"Don't thank me, thank that person." Kyo pointed at the hair band donator, "she gave it to me." Tohru turned to thank the lady Kyo had indicated, bowing gratefully as she did so but the lady shrugged her off, mumbling something along the lines of, "It's fine".

Where the majority of the group bustled to form some sort of line were the supervisors were, the three edged away towards the side of the structure. All around them was a dense leafy forest, spanning a good five kilometres and above a blue sky mimicking the colour of the lake far below.

Kyo's brow furrowed as he leaned dangerously over the edge, "we aren't really that high up are we?"

"umm," Tohru shuffled her feet nervously in response, "I-I think it's more than high enough."

Yuki slipped his arm around Tohru's waist and pulled her towards him, "Do not worry yourself Ms Honda, we can always go back down if you really want to."

Kyo scoffed, "Tohru's fine. You're the one that's freaking her out if ya ask me."

The firm grip around her waist disappeared and nervous laugh escaped Tohru's lips as the boys commenced their usual bickering, exchanging insults and trying to intimidate one another.

A scream came from the first person to jump, the fluro orange bungee cord unwinding as they fell. Thoru shuffled to the other side of the building to admire the scenery. She was genuinely surprised at how little the prospect of jumping off a rather high tower was actually scaring her and she was once again flooded by the thought of how much fun the rest of this trip was going to be. She smiled to herself as she listened to Kyo and Yuki argue about which of them should jump first or some such topic before closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of the rainforest below.

It was so peaceful just standing there, on the top of the world; the serene landscape proving the perfect place to get lost in thought. Eventually Thoru turned to find only Kyo, Yuki and herself left standing on the platform.

"Looks like it's your shot kitty," Yuki drawled, smiling sweetly at the scruffy, orange topped boy.

Kyo cracked his neck, smirking at his cousin competitively before marching over to the supervisor, "Ok mate, which way you wanna face?" they asked.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably "Uhhh, pardon?"

"You wanna fall forwards or backwards?"

"Oh, umm forwards."

I slight flush rose in Kyo's cheeks from sheer excitement and he tapped his fingers on his thighs impatiently as the bungee cord was secured around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder at the other two, smiling broadly.

"Uhh, good luck Kyo kun!" Tohru gushed joyfully, offering him a small, nervous wave. A brief salute was his only response before he was given the all clear and he disappeared off the edge of the tower.

"You ready?" Yuki asked, turning to face Tohru who nodded enthusiastically. She was about to wander towards the edge of the platform when Yuki planted a brief kiss on her cheek. Tohru could feel her face turning bright red as she smiled and avoided Yuki's gaze, stepping towards the spot from which Kyo had just jumped. She felt a lot more nervous now that she was so close to the edge and it was getting rather hard to breathe properly.

After the cord had been retrieved and Tohru safely harnessed in, she stood at the edge of the platform thinking, or more, trying not to think. Her heartbeat had elevated as well as her anxiety levels and the lake was beginning to look a lot further away than it had ten minutes ago.

The supervisor nodded encouragingly from her left side, "Whenever you're ready."

"Be careful Ms Honda." Yuki called from behind her as she turned to face him with a reluctant smile. It was now or never. She had to do this just to prove to herself that she wasn't afraid; that she could do anything. Her mother would have been so proud to see her doing such adventurous things. So it was with the image of her mother in her mind that Tohru took a deep breath and jumped forwards with her arms outstretched and her eyes closed.

The fall was exhilarating to say the least and it soon became clear why Kyo had wanted to do this so much. Tohru was helped into a boat waiting on the lake by a grinning Kyo and babbled about how glad she was that she had jumped and might even consider skydiving one day. Kyo listened intently as they watched Yuki fall backwards from the tower and the three of them were taken back ashore to get changed before taking the twenty-minute trip back to town.

. . .

They spent the rest of the afternoon in their hotel room playing with the various board games they found there (the most competitive being 'Ticket to Ride'. It had taken them a while to decipher the rules but it had been worth it – they had spent a whole hour and a quarter on their third game). Tohru made dinner as, although no one admitted it, they were all missing the taste of home.

Finally, the three companions settled on the couch and fell asleep in a jumble of limbs.

. . .

Tohru's eyes widened in wonder as the scene around her emerged more clearly. She was enveloped by a sense of such awe at the array of colours and different creatures around her, she didn't think she had ever seen such a vibrant place in her entire life. Everywhere she looked there was colourful coral and exotic fish drifting through the crystal clear ocean. The wetsuit felt smooth against her skin and the pale morning sun filtered through the water to spread light onto the magnificent rainbow below. Clownfish filtered in and out of jelly-like anemones and schools of yellowtail fish brushed against her side. She cocked her head at a parrot fish that was eating a cream coloured coral when suddenly she became aware that she had forgotten about breathing and rushed to bring her head above the water despite the fact that she was wearing a snorkel.

Sunlight flooded her eyes and, gasping, she looked around at the sea. The reef was not nearly as spectacular above the water; it looked as though a pale green filter had been put over it and removed all trace of the different colours.

Some five meters away, Kyo's head was bobbing above the water. He looked physically uncomfortable and very out of place in the open sea.

"Ah, Kyo kun," Tohru rushed over to him, "you simply must go under the water, it's so beautiful down there."

Kyo frowned, "Yeah, well you better take a good look at it before coral bleaching and shit kills the whole thing."

It was Tohru's turn to frown, "I didn't know you were interested in science."

Kyo looked rather alarmed at this and was quick to avert his gaze and stick his hand awkwardly behind his head, "Well if interested is the same as not entirely opposed to then yeah, I s'pose."

Tohru laughed at this but her mind was still churning over this new information. She knew for a fact that Kyo hated school and considered it a waste of time, but seeing as science (especially climate change science) was a rather rational thing to be concerned about it made sense that Kyo would see it as necessary.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and pulling him out further into the reef, "you still do not get out seeing all the fish." Kyo groaned at this but still followed obligingly. "Ready?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he responded, pulling his goggles over his eyes and taking a deep breath. Together they dived under the surface.

. . .

The three's remaining time was spent walking through various rainforests in search of cassowaries, lazing on the sunny beach and taking several surfing lessons however it eventually became time to move on. Farewells were said to the hotel and the three caught a taxi to the bus station where they boarded the vehicle they would be calling home for the next twenty-six hours.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, long time no see. No apologies to give really because I really felt like I needed a break so I took one and now I'm back and hopefully this fic will get better, yay! Sorry though if I am a bit slow to get back into this/have spelling errors/actually have no idea of the storyline so far but *dramatic pause* please enjoy and, as always, read and review.**

 **Thx!**


End file.
